Clover
by cutiestiles
Summary: Clover Valford-Hart was the bubbly and even somewhat naïve girl who, after her parents' death, is put in the care of her Godfather, Harry Hart. As she grows older, she becomes somewhat of a daughter to the Kingsman agents and earns a job as an assistant of sorts. After receiving a call from an 'Eggsy' Unwin, she goes with Harry to meet with the boy, not knowing what to expect.
1. CLOVER

_**CLOVER:**_

Gary 'Eggsy' Unwin Fanfiction  
Kingsman: The Secret Service

 ** _DESCRIPTION:_**

Clover Valford-Hart was the bubbly and even somewhat naïve girl who, after her parents' death, is put in the care of her Godfather, Harry Hart. As she grows older, she becomes like a daughter to many of the Kingsman agents and earns a job as an assistant of sorts. After receiving a call from an 'Eggsy' Unwin, she goes with Harry to meet with the boy, not knowing what's to come.

 **Lily Collins** as _Clover Valford-Hart_

 ** _DISCLAIMER:_**

 _I do not own anything except Clover, Mary and Anthony Valford. All rights except those of Clover, Mary and Anthony go to their respective owners._

 ** _WARNINGS:_**

Swearing . Violence . Mentions of suicide.


	2. Chapter 1

"Good morning, Harry." Clover said as she walked down the stairs and into the dining room. She walked passed Harry who was sat at the head of the table with the morning paper in one hand and his coffee in the other. He was in his suit pants and white dress shirt, his suspenders adorned his shoulders and his tie was perfectly done up and placed around his neck with his blazer hung on the back of his chair. As Clover passed him, she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Good morning, dear." He greeted back, not taking his eyes off the paper. She put the kettle on and grabbed her favourite tea cup from the cupboard. She put in some sugar (a lot) and the berry flavoured tea bag. Once the kettle was boiled, she poured the scalding water into the cup. Clover put the kettle back and placed a teaspoon in her teacup, putting it on the saucer and bringing it out to sit with Harry.

"So what's on the agenda today?" She asked him. He smiled at her and folded up the paper.

"Whatever it is, it's confidential I can assure you." He smirked.

"I don't even know why I bother asking anymore. It's always super secret spy stuff anyway." She muttered, bringing the cup up to her lips, blowing on the hot liquid for a moment before taking a drink.

"You also know super secret spy stuff as well, may I remind you?"

"Maybe, but it's not interesting stuff like what you know." She grumbled.

"Yes, but don't you have some celebrity phone numbers because of the Kingsman address book?" Clover nodded.

"Yeah, but Merlin won't let me call anyone. Otherwise I would have called Matthew Gray Gubler a thousand times by now." He chuckled.

"Thank God for Merlin then." Her eyes widened in mock offense.

"How dare you!" He rolled his eyes.

"Finish your tea otherwise we'll be late."

"Yes, sir." She muttered sarcastically.

...

Clover sat boredly in her office. She was basically a receptionist. You had to go through her to get to another member of the Kingsman. Although she didn't do very much, mostly running errands, managing calls and such. Clover looked around the office. It was small, white and bland, although she did add cool, vibrant toys and colourful pictures to give it a little more character. Her desk was rather big and had a wide variety of radiant stationary on it. She sat with one knee over the other, twirling her pen between her fingers when a phone went off. She sighed in relief, thankful to finally escape the boredom that was bearing down on her. Clover turned to the 2 phones and noticed that it was the second one ringing. Her brows furrowed. The second one was only used for those who called in favours whereas the first one was for general use. She picked up the phone and tried to remember what Harry told her to say during a situation like this. Thankfully, she didn't need to as it was written on a small slip of paper, taped to the phone.

"Customer complaints, how may I help you?"

"Um...My name's Eggsy Unwin, sorry, uh _Gary_ Unwin and I'm up shit creek; I'm in Holborn's police station and my mum said to call this number if ever I needed help-"

"I'm sorry sir." She had to interrupt since he didn't say the code. "Wrong number." Clover went to hang up the phone when 'Eggsy' cut her off.

"Wait, wait!" There was silence for a second and she waited with baited breath. "Oxfords not Brogues?" He said timidly and as if it were a question. Clover let out a grin.

"Your complaint has been duly noted, and we hope we have not lost you as a loyal customer." She quickly hung up and frantically tapped Harry's number into the key pad of the first phone. "Harry! Harry! Harry!" She shouted in happiness, her voice completely changing from the professional one she'd used before.

"Yes, Clover?" He replied calmly, used to the girl's seemingly endless vigour.

"Guess what just happened?" She gushed.

"I have no clue, why don't you tell me."

"Well, I was just sitting at my desk - bored as always - when I got a call. But wait, this is the interesting bit..." She waited for a moment hoping to build up suspense.

"And?" Harry prompted and Clover rolled her eyes.

"You ruined the mood Harry." She pouted and could imagine the older man rolling his eyes at her. "Anyway, the call was on _phone two._ " She emphasised with a beaming smile on her face.

"Really?" Harry questioned in surprise. "Who was it?"

"A cute sounding boy called Gary Unwin. He's 'up shit creek' apparently, in a police station." The ecstatic girl informed.

"Alright. Log the call and get as much information as you can on him, I'm coming to collect you once I'm done with Merlin." He hung up and Clover placed the phone back on the base. She spun in her chair to face the computer as she filled out the boring information that she needed to do every time she got a call (for security purposes). Clover then went on to get all the information she could on a Gary 'Eggsy' Unwin and printed off the important bits. The girl opened her brief case, placed the papers in and clicked it closed, spinning the numbers so it could lock. She thought it to be a bit much, but Arthur, Merlin and Harry insisted on it. Almost as soon as she was done, Harry knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Clover called, Harry entered and she stood, straightening out her skirt and grabbed the handle of the brief case and pulled her handbag over her shoulder.

"You ready to go?" He asked and she nodded, walking around her desk and to him. He held the door open for her. She walked through it, saying a quick 'thank you' as Harry followed her.

...

"Lancelot was killed." Harry bought up out of the blue.

"Are you serious? That's awful." Clover didn't really talk to Lancelot very often, preferring the company of Merlin and Harry, but when they did talk he was always kind and warm towards her, giving her no reason to dislike him.

"Very." He concurred. "I have to find a candidate for the new Kingsman position and I think from what you've given me, Eggsy would do well."

"I agree. He seems to have a lot of potential, he just needs someone to put him in the right direction. Nudge, nudge, wink, wink." She nudged and winked at him as she spoke before going back to rummaging through the papers, picking up a piece, commenting on some things before picking another piece. Harry watched her with a small smile on his face.

Clover had become a daughter to him. He knew her mother, Mary and her father, Anthony well. Anthony was a Kingsman agent alongside Harry whereas Mary was a nurse. They all became close friends. So close that he was named the Godfather of their daughter and was given the honour of having his name as her middle one. Clover Harietta Valford. Not even three years after Clover was born, her father was killed in action. One day, Harry went over to visit the Valford's, only to find Mary laying dead on her bed, an empty bottle of unlabeled pills by her hand and Clover crying in the crib that stood beside the bed. Harry's eyes had widened as he scooped the young girl up in his arms. Since then, Clover had been in the care of Harry and the other Kingsmen.

...

"You wait for him. I'll wait in the car." Clover nodded but then stopped once his words sunk in.

"Wait, why me?" I questioned.

"Because, you're a beautiful young woman around his age and I'm a fifty year old man. Who would he be more likely to trust?" He raised an eyebrow.

"That's a very good point." She sighed.

"Besides, I need to go over the information once more." She rolled her eyes. He'd already gone over it twice.

"Okay, okay. I'm going." Clover got out of the car and was about to close the door when Harry's voice stopped her.

"Don't forget to actually call the station to get him out!" He said, knowing full well how forgetful the young girl could be.

. . . _2 YEARS PRIOR_ . . .

 _"Clover, don't forget to call the Prime Minister by noon." Harry reminded, having already told her about doing it. He rest his hand on the top of her tall desk as he peered at the girl through his glasses._

 _"Gotcha. Call the Prime Minister." Clover said to herself as she wrote on a pad of pink post-it notes._

 _"By noon." Harry added and clover nodded, adding 'by noon' underneath the note._

 _"It's all good, Harry, I've gotcha covered." She reassured him, he nodded before walking to the door. As he set his hand on the handle, Clover's voice called to him. "Wait! What was I supposed to tell him again?" Harry rolled his eyes, having told her this yesterday, walking back over to the blushing girl._

 _"You're supposed to give him an update."_

 _"Which would entail..." She trailed off._

 _"Which would entail how many Kingsman agents there are, any new completed missions, basically anything that's happened in the last month." He answered and the girl nodded once again._

 _"Alrighty. I've definitely gotcha covered now."_

 _..._

 _Harry walked back into Clover's office, he didn't see her sat at her desk. He walked forward, each step closer he got, the more Clover would come into view. She was leant over, head in her hands and her elbows resting on the desk with her gaze attached to the screen._

 _"Clover." He called getting her attention and her head sprang up. Once she saw who it was a grin covered her face._

 _"Hiya Harry!" He smiled back._

 _"It's 11:55, have you called the Prime Minister yet?" He questioned and Clover's eyes widened. She scrambled to grasp the phone in both of her hands, punching in some numbers before holding it up to her ear. Harry stared at her with a raised eyebrow._

 _"Oh! Hello, Mr Prime Minister...sir." She greeted awkwardly. Once Clover finished the phone call, she hung her head down in shame. "I'm sorry I forgot, Harry." She mumbled. Harry smiled and walked around the desk. He bent down, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and kissing her temple._

 _"It's nothing to worry about, Clover." He comforted and a soft smile graced her face. Harry could only hope that smile of her's never truly leaves._

 _. . . BACK TO PRESENT . . ._

She nodded and closed the door, immediately pulling out her phone. After a call with the station and her pulling some strings, they finally agreed to let him go. Clover waited outside the station, shuffling her feet with her head down, avoiding all the awkward, lecherous looks some of the men were giving her. She looked up when she saw Eggsy already down the stairs and past her. Clover squeaked and quickly ran down the stairs grabbing his hand to stop him. He spun around quickly and looked at her confused. He then looked down at her hand which was still in his and raised an eyebrow at her and a smirk. Clover immediately dropped it with a blush.

"Sorry!"

"It's alright." He chuckled, the smirk remaining on his lips. "What'd you want?"

"Oh! Right! I was the person you talked to on the phone." He looked at her quizzically. "Customer complaints, how may I help you?" She repeated in her 'professional' voice.

"That was you?" She bobbed her head.

"Yeah, hi! I'm Clover." The girl held her hand out. The boy had no idea whether to trust her. She looked trustworthy but then again, she'd somehow gotten him released from jail after he called a mysterious number that was on a necklace he'd been given as a baby. A bit suspicious if you were to ask him.

"Eggsy." She grinned at him as he took her hand.

"Lovely to meet you Eggsy!" Clover greeted enthusiastically and he chuckled. She tilted her head in confusion and pushed her glasses up as they'd slipped a little. "What?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it." He smiled at her.

"Okie dokie then." She grabbed his hand and began to pull him towards Harry's car.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" He tugged his hand from hers as she stopped and turned to look at him.

"What?"

"Where exactly are you taking me?" He questioned.

"To my leader." She joked in a voice that went as deep as she could go. He just raised an eyebrow at her.

"And who's that?" She rolled my eyes.

"Boy, you're no fun. I'm taking you to meet the man that got you out of jail." Clover took his hand again, this time he didn't protest, just let her lead him curiously.

"That ain't an answer. I though _you_ got me out of jail." She shook her head.

"Nope! I just helped." Once they reached the car, they found Harry leant against the door, with his umbrella in hand.

"Eggsy," Harry greeted, "my name is Harry Hart, and I gave you that medal. Your father saved my life."

 **A/N:**

 **Hope you guys like the first chapter!**

 **Please don't forget to leave a review! They're SUPER appreciated :)**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 2

Clover, Eggsy and Harry sat in the 'Black Prince,' Clover next to Eggsy whilst Harry sat in front of them. The bartender came over.

"What can I get you three?" He asked.

"I'll have a Guinness, please." Harry ordered.

"I'll have a pint." Eggsy came after.

"Um, do you have juice?" Clover asked, her cheeks tinted pink. The bartender just smiled at her.

"We only have apple..." He trailed off and Clover nodded.

"Apple's just fine, thank you." The bartender left and Clover turned back to Eggsy and Harry. Eggsy had a smirk on his face.

"Juice?" He questioned and Clover's blush deepened.

"Leave me alone." She mumbled, making Eggsy chuckle before he turned his attention to Harry.

"So before you was a tailor, was you in the army? Like an officer?" Eggsy questioned.

"Not quite." Harry answered as the bartender came back over, setting their drinks on the table.

"So where was you posted? Iraq or something?"

"Sorry, Eggsy, classified."

"Again with the super secret spy stuff." Clover mumbled, her lips on the rim of her glass, although neither of them heard to her.

"But my dad saved your life, yeah?" Eggsy asked with a grin.

"The day your father died, I missed something." Harry began and Eggsy and Clover stared at him, hanging onto every word. "And if it weren't for his courage, my mistake would have cost the lives of every man present. So I owe him. Your father was a brave man, a good man. So was yours, Clover. And your mother." Her eyes widened in surprise not expecting Harry to mention her own parents. He turned back to Eggsy. "Having read your files, I think he'd be bitterly disappointed in the choices you've made." Eggsy sat back offended.

"You can't talk to me like that."

"Huge IQ, great performance at primary school..." Eggsy shuffled down in his seat, crossing his arms, "And it all went tits up. Drugs, petty crime, never had a job." Harry listed.

"Oh, you think there's a lot of jobs going 'round here, do ya?" Eggsy defended.

"Doesn't explain why you gave up your hobbies." Harry remarked, "first prize, regional under-10s gymnastics two years in a row. Your coach had you pegged as Olympic team material." Clover wanted to comment on how awesome that was and how Harry had her doing gymnastics a lot when she was younger as well, but she thought it was a fairly sensitive conversation that she shouldn't interrupt or take part in.

"Yeah, well when you grow up around someone like my stepdad, you pick up new hobbies pretty quick."

"Of course," Harry mumbled, "always someone else's fault. Who's to blame for you quitting the Marines? You were halfway through training, doing brilliantly, but you gave up."

"Because my mum went mental." Eggsy's voice loudened suddenly, causing Clover to jump a bit. "Banging on about losing me as well as my dad. Didn't want me being cannon fodder for snobs like you two!" Her brows furrowed in distaste. "Judging people like us from your ivory towers with no thought about why we do what we do. We ain't got much choice. You get me? And if we was born with the same silver spoon up our arses, we'd do just as well as you - if not better."

"What the fuck are you doin' 'ere? You takin' the piss?" A young man shouted at Eggsy as he and a little posse entered the pub. Clover to looked at the boy with a raised eyebrow.

"Some more examples of young men who simply need a silver suppository?" Harry questioned as the group neared them.

"Nah, they're exceptions." He nudge his head towards the door. "Come on." Clover went to stand as Harry spoke.

"Nonsense, we haven't finished our drinks." Harry said, bringing the glass to his lips.

"After you nicked his car," a short, pudgy, angry looking man pointed to the young man, "Dean says your fair game. He don't give a shit what your mum says."

"Um, listen, boys," Harry interrupted. "I've had a rather emotional day, so whatever your beef with Eggsy is, and I'm sure it's well founded," he glanced at the boy in question. "I'd appreciate it enormously if you could just leave us in peace until I finish this lovely pint of Guinness." Eggsy looked up at the men nervously.

"You should get out of the way Granddad, or you'll get 'urt an' all." The younger man warned.

"He ain't joking. You guys should go." Eggsy agreed, quietly. Harry sighed before getting up. Clover quickly followed suit. She slipped past Eggsy and walked towards the door with Harry.

"But the little bird can stay." The younger man commented, grabbing Clover's wrist and pulling her backwards with a smirk on his face as his gaze swept her figure. She struggled for a moment until she heard the click of a lock, knowing what Harry was doing, she stopped.

"Manners...Maketh...Man. Do you know that that means?" He questioned, nobody answered. "Then let me teach you a lesson." He commented, he placed the handle of his umbrella behind a glass before launching it at the man who grabbed Clover. She was quick to duck of the way as it shattered onto his forehead. He fell backwards, landing with a heard thud on the floor. "Clover, go sit with Eggsy again, please." She did just that and sat beside Eggsy once more. "Are we going to stand around here all day, or are we going to fight?"

...

Once Harry was done beating the groupies up, Clover noticed the bartender reaching for the phone. She was quick to bring her watch up, (one of the few weapons Kingsman actually allowed her to have along with the oxfords and a ring) she set it to 'amnesia' and shot it. The dart landed in his neck. The phone slipped from his hand and he fell unconscious on the bar.

"Good spotting Clover." Harry complimented as he came back over. Eggsy stared at the pair, shock evident on his face as Harry sat back down. He reached forward, taking the glass in his hand and finished off the Guinness. Clover shuffled uncomfortably in the silence. Once Harry had finished with his drink, he placed it back down on the coaster.

"Sorry about that." He apologised, "Needed to let off a little steam. I heard yesterday a friend of mine died. He knew your father, too, actually." Harry stood after a moment, Clover followed, jumping onto her feet and sliding past Eggsy again. "Now, I do apologise, Eggsy. We shouldn't have done this in front of you." He raised his watch, facing it towards the boy who immediately held his hands up.

"No please, I won't say nothing, I swear." He begged, "If there's one thing I can do, it's keep my mouth shut."

"You won't tell a soul?" Harry questioned.

"Ask the Feds. I've never grassed anyone up." Clover didn't quite understand the slang, but she could easily assume what it meant.

"Is that a promise?"

"On my life!" Eggsy swore.

It was tense for a moment before Harry finally withdrew his wrist. "Much appreciated, Eggsy." He thanked. "You're right about the snobs. But there, too, there are exceptions." Harry nodded towards Clover, Eggsy turned to looked at her with an apologetic look. "Best of luck with everything." Clover looked towards Harry who sent her a small, almost unseeable nod. Clover leant down, laying a hand on Eggsy's shoulders (leaving a small microphone) before she pressed a kiss to his cheek. Butterflies fluttered in both of their stomachs.

"See you later, Eggsy." She whispered to him. Harry reached his hand out for hers. She took it and he helped her step over the unconscious men. Harry opened the door for Clover who stepped through it, but not without one last glance at Eggsy, who watched as she sent him a smile before disappearing as the door closed behind them.

...

"So," Harry began. He was in his office at home and Clover was sat in the Kingsman car in the young Unwin boy's neighbourhood. "Any news on Eggsy?" He checked.

"Not so far. He's heading home I think." She answered. "Harry, isn't this a bit creepy?"

"It's necessary, Clover, dear." He answered.

"Hmm, I just feel skeevy invading his privacy like this." Clover hummed, watching the screen in front of her which had his location, picture, details and audio bar. She heard him opening the door.

 _"Eggsy, just go, please, he's gonna-"_ The sound of a punch being thrown and a scream made Clover jump. She heard Eggsy yelling, her heart sped up and her palms grew sweaty.

"Harry? What do I do?" She asked anxiously.

"Just wait, Clover."

"He's being hurt!-" She protested.

"I know, sweetheart, but you have to wait." She took a deep breath and nodded, although Harry couldn't see her, he knew her well enough to know she understood.

 _"No, please, don't hurt him."_ She heard Eggsy's mum beg.

 _"Fuck off!"_ Dean spat.

 _"Don't hurt him!"_

 _"Get the fuck away! Shut the fuck up!" Dean yelled to Michelle before turning to Eggsy. "Who was with you in that fucking pub? I wanna know the name of the geezer you was with!"_

 _"I wasn't with no one!"_

" _I'll track down that bird you was with and break her fucking wings. What was her name? Clover? I'll fucking kill her!"_ Clover shook with anxiety. Not for her, she wasn't at all fazed by the most probably empty threats the man was spitting. She was afraid for Eggsy. _"Fucking tell me." Dean smacked Eggsy across the face._

 _"I don't know what you're on about."_

 _Another smack "Who was it?"_ Clover hunched in on herself and gripped her head, not wanting to have to hear any of this.

 _"I don't know who your fucking on about!"_

 _"Fucking tell me who they are."_ Clover flinched after ever hit Eggsy received.

 _"I don't know who your fucking on about." Eggsy shouted after getting another hit and screamed in pain._

 _"You listen to me! I was to know who you was with in that pub. Do ya understand? I wanna know the geezer's fucking name!" Eggsy grunted in pain. "Because I swear, I'll rip your head off. Tell me!"_

 _"I don't know what you're fucking on about!"_

 _"Tell me!"_

 _"Just tell him, Eggsy." His mum pleaded. Dean picked up a knife._ Clover could hear metal scraping against something and immediately stiffened.

"Harry..." Clover said, her voice wavering with panic.

"Go, Clover." He ordered, she sighed in relief and immediately started the car and drove to Eggsy's apartment, still able to hear what was happening.

 _"Fuck off! Fuck off, Michelle!" Dean turned the knife to Eggsy. "I could kill you right now and no one in the whole world would notice."_

"But I would." Harry said, his voice ringing through the house. "I have enough evidence on your activities to have you locked up for the rest of your life, Mr. Dean Anthony Baker."

 _"The fuck?"_ The man swore.

"So I suggest you leave the boy alone, or I shall be forced to deliver it to the appropriate authorities." Harry said. "Eggsy, meet Clover outside, she'll take you to the tailor we were talking about."

Clover exited the car and looked up at Eggy's apartment. She noticed the boys from the pub standing outside the home as Eggsy came out the door. He went to go down the stairs but soon noticed the boys coming up them. He turned around and sprinted the other way, jumping over the ledge and onto another building. He grabbed a pole and spun around it, landing on a steep ledge which he walked down. He ran and jumped his way to the ground, once he made his way to Clover, she immediately enveloped him in a hug. He stood still, not having expected such a warm welcome. He gradually wrapped his arms around her, not having felt the warmth of another person's embrace apart from his mum's for years. Even though he barely knew her he gripped her tightly, nuzzling his face into her neck. Clover let out a small giggle. Eggsy pulled back with a grin, although he still had the small girl in his arms.

"What?" He questioned.

"Nothing, you just tickled me, that's all." She said with a smile. There was a moment of silence until Clover interrupted it, "Well!" She started suddenly, clapping her hands together. "You hungry?" The smile the blonde boy wore widened.

"Starvin'."

"Good, cause I know this really awesome cafe. Harry and I go to it all the time. He _loves_ the jam donuts, sometimes more than he loves me I think." She joked as she lead him back to the car.

"Yeah, what's the deal with you and him anyway?" Eggsy asked.

"He's pretty much my father." Clover told him and although Eggsy wanted her to expand on the subject, he didn't want to push her. She'd been so lovely to him, he couldn't say something that could potentially make her mad or upset, especially if it was directed at him so he just nodded. "They also do marvellous cinnamon rolls and cupcakes." Eggsy watched her rant on about the bakery with a smile, a similar smile Harry wore that morning.

 **A/N:  
Ayyy chapter 2! (there's 12 + an epilogue noice)**

 **I hope you all liked it! :D**

 **x Clara**


	4. Chapter 3

They pulled up to the Kingsman Tailor Shop. Clover hopped out first. She opened the door for Eggsy, closing it once he got out. He smiled at her in thanks. Clover went to walk in but she noticed Eggsy had come to a halt. She turned to face him and saw him staring at the golden lettering on the window:

 _'KINGSMAN'_

She smiled at him and waited. After a few second he turned to her and followed her in. They stepped through the door. Harry sat waiting on the couch, swirling the alcohol around in his glass before he looked up at the pair. Eggsy put his hands in his pockets and Clover sent him a wave.

"I've never met a tailor before," Eggsy stated, "but I know you ain't one."

Harry took a sip of his drink. "Come with me." He said as he stood up and led them to a fitting room, abandoning the glass on the table. Clover and Harry walked through whereas Eggsy stood cautiously at the doorway and Clover didn't blame him. He'd been through so much today and now he was standing in a not-so-tailor shop with two people he'd only just met, one of which had manage to fight of a band of men with only an umbrella, the other claiming they got him out of jail.

"Come on in." Harry urged the tentative young man. Clover smiled comfortingly at him and urged him in with a hand gesture. He hesitantly stepped in, standing in between Clover and Harry. "What do you see?" Harry asked.

"Someone who wants to know what the fuck is going on." Eggsy replied. Clover grinned, amusement shining in her eyes.

"Clover," Harry began and she looked at him through the mirror, "what do you see?"

"I see someone who is kind. Someone who cares for and would do anything for his family, who sticks up for what they believe in...Someone brave." She finished with a soft smile and Eggsy's cheeks flared.

"I see a young man with potential." Harry told him. "A young man who is loyal, who can do as he's asked and who wants to do something good with his life. Did you see the film 'Trading Places'?"

Eggsy thought for a moment before shaking his head slightly, "No."

"How about 'Nikita'?" He shook his head once again. "'Pretty Woman'?" Eggsy squinted in confusion and it was obvious that he wasn't getting it so Harry continued. "All right. My point is, that the lack of a silver spoon has set you on a certain path, but you needn't stay on it. If you're prepared to adapt and learn, you can transform."

"Oh, like in 'My Fair Lady'." Eggsy said with a smile and a nod.

"I love that movie!" Clover declared with a gasp. Eggsy turned around to her.

"It's great innit?" Clover nodded her head with a grin.

"Yeah! Who was your favourite character?" She asked.

"Probably Higgins. You?"

"I have to go with the Eliza. Audrey was great and the rain in Spain scene was _amazing_." Eggsy nodded enthusiastically.

"All right," Harry interrupted with an amused sigh. "That's enough. But yes, like 'My Fair Lady'. Only, in this case I'm offering you the opportunity to become a Kingsman."

"A tailor?" Eggsy questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"A Kingsman _Agent_." Harry clarified.

"Like a spy?"

"Of sorts." He answered. Clover rolled her eyes lightheartedly and leant closer to Eggsy.

"Totally like a spy." She told Eggsy in a stage whisper who let out an overwhelmed breath.

"Interested?" Harry asked.

"You think I've got anything to lose?"

Harry turned to Clover, "Would you do the honors?" Her face lit up.

"Really?" She asked eagerly and he nodded, his mouth quirking up at the corners. She did a small fist-pump before stepping up to the mirror, placing her hand on it. It glowed red as it scanned her handprint. The room began to move down as the red flashed green in confirmation and she stepped away.

"Since 1849, Kingsman tailors have clothed the world's most powerful individuals." Clover placed her fingers on the brick wall, feeling the rough texture slide against her fingertips. "By 1919, a great number of them had lost their heirs to world war I. That meant a lot of money going uninherited, and a lot of powerful men with a desire to preserve peace and protect life. Our founders realised that they could channel that wealth and influence for the greater good. And so began our other venture. An independent, international intelligence agency operating at the highest level of discretion. Above the politics and bureaucracy that undermine the integrity of government-run spy organisations. The suit is a modern gentleman's armor, and the Kingsman agents are the new knights."

"How deep does this fucking thing go?" Eggsy questioned after a moment.

"Deep enough."

They finally reached the bottom and entered the train capsule. Harry sat down, Clover sat next to him and Eggsy sat in front of her. The capsule doors closed and they went whizzing off.

...

"Shit. We're late. And all because you wanted to get food." He accused Clover like a father would accuse his daughter. She rolled her eyes at him.

"I couldn't leave him starving, Harry!" She exclaimed as they exited the capsule. Eggsy watched them, entertained by their bickering.

"He would have been fine, there were snacks in the car!" Harry replied, exasperated.

"We both know those snacks taste horrendous." She stated. "Besides," she rummaged around in her purse before pulling out a white paper bag. "I got you your favourite." She handed him the bag. He raised an eyebrow before looking in it. He chuckled as he saw the jam donuts. "Forgiven?"

He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Of course you're forgiven. I could never stay mad at you could I?" She grinned at that before noticing Eggsy standing by the window, looking out onto the platform where all the planes, buses, cars and other transportation were held in awe.

"You're father had the same look on his face." Harry commented. "As did I. Clover never did though."

"Why not?" Eggsy asked, confused.

"I practically grew up here. This is all normal for me." She told him with a shrug and he nodded as the left the window.

...

"Galahad, Nimue."

"Our codenames." Harry explained to Eggsy.

"Late again." Merlin commented after taking a look at his watch.

"Good luck." Harry said to the pair, kissing Clover on the cheek.

"In you go, you two." Merlin patted the young woman on the shoulder. "Good luck, Goose." He said, calling her by the nickname he had come to know her by. She had no idea how it arose or why but she found the term endearing.

"Thank you." She smiled nervously at the pair before walking in behind Eggsy. Everyone turned to look at the duo before Melin entered after them.

"Fall in." He ordered. Everyone got in line, Clover standing in between Eggsy and a pretty blonde woman. She copied the rest of the group and held her hands behind her back with her legs shoulder width apart. When she noticed Eggsy had his hands held together at his front she nudged his ribs. He glanced down at her, before noticing her arms and quickly copying her stance. "Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Merlin. You are about to embark on what is probably the most dangerous job interview in the world. One of you, and only one of you, will become the next Lancelot." Except Clover wasn't here for the Lancelot position so she didn't need to worry about that. "Can anybody tell me what this is?" Merlin asked, holding up a green bag.

Everybody put their hand up, except Eggsy. Even Clover. "Yes?" He pointed at a tall young man with short, black hair.

"Body bag, sir." The man answered.

"Correct." Merlin responded. "Charlie isn't it?"

"Yes, sir." Charlie answered.

"Good." Merlin praised. "In a moment, you will each collect a body bag. You will write your name on that bag. You will write the details of the next of kin on that bag. This represents your acknowledgement of the risks that you're about to face as well as your agreement to strict confidentiality. Which, incidentally, if you break, will result in you and your next of kin being in that bag." Clover's eyes widened and she crinkled her nose in disagreement. She glanced up at Eggsy who was already looking at the others in disgusted confusion, wearing a similar expression to Clover's. "Is that understood?" The majority of the group nodded, Clover hesitantly, Eggsy didn't nod at all. "Excellent. Fall out." He turned and left the room.

Clover turned to Eggsy who looked at her, puzzled. "Why are you here? Aren't you already an agent?" He asked and she shook her head.

"No, I'm more of a secretary. This is a kind of initiation. If I pass this _then_ I'm an agent, if I don't I stay doing what I do now and will have another chance in a few years." He nodded in understanding and they walked to their beds. Clover was next to Eggsy and the beautiful blonde who turned and extended her hand to Clover.

"Roxanne." She introduced, "but call me Roxy." I grinned and enthusiastically shook her hand.

"Hi! I'm Clover. If you don't mind me saying, you're gorgeous." Roxy chuckled and Clover felt her cheeks redden with how blunt she was.

"Thank you, Clover. You're quite good-looking yourself." Her cheeks got even darker in colour. She cleared her throat nervously and grabbed Eggsy by the arm, pulling him into their conversation.

"Er, Eggsy, this is Roxy. Roxy, Eggsy." The two shook hands.

"Eggy?" Roxy queried, obviously not able to properly understand Clover's flustered mumbles.

"Nah, 'Eggsy'." He corrects.

"'Eggy?'" Charlie questions as he walked over to the three of them. "And where'd they dig you up?"

"You know we're not allowed to discuss who proposed us." Roxy reprimanded.

"No need to bite his head off." One of the boys told her with a pompous accent causing Clover to scoff. He and another had walked up beside Charlie as if they were his own personal Bitch Squad. "Charlie's only making conversation. Right, Charlie?"

"Oh please," Clover began. "Roxy, here, wasn't 'biting his head off'. If that's what you view as hurtful then I dread to think about your opinion on paper cuts. How many stitches do you think you'd need?" She mocked and raised an eyebrow at him. Roxy was smirking behind her and Eggsy was covering his mouth with his hand, trying not to laugh.

"And who might you be?" He asked.

"Clover." She replied simply.

"Well, Clover, Eggy. I'm Digby." He shook Clover's hand, then Eggsy's.

"Digby." Eggsy pronounced, as if trying to get a feeling for how grandiose the name was.

"Eggy, this is Rufus. Rufus, Eggy and Clover." Rufus extended his hands to Eggsy who shook it, then to Clover who shook it as well, having to awkwardly lean forward past Eggsy.

"So, Eggy, are you Oxford or Cambridge?"

"Neither." Eggsy replied and Clover sat beside Roxy who was sitting on Clover's bed, writing on the paper from the body bag slip.

"Saint Andrews?" Charlie asked.

"Durham?" This time it was Digby asking.

"No, wait," Rufus began, "I think we may have met. Did you serve me at the McDonald's in Winchester Service Station?" He questioned although it was more of a statement meant to be a joke. Eggsy leant back on the foot of the bed and crossed his arms

"No, but if I had, I'd have given you an extra helping of secret sauce." He waved his hand in an inappropriate manner that had Clover spluttering a laugh, covering her mouth with her hand.

"It's definitely Saint Andrews." Charlie commented, making the Bitch Squad snicker in response.

Eggsy turned away from them as they dispersed.

"Just ignore them." Roxy said. Clover picked up the body bag and placed it in her lap, taking the paper out of the plastic slip.

"Either of you need a pen?" Another girl questioned as she came over. Eggsy took it gratefully.

"Cheers." Eggsy replied. Clover was prepared to wait for him to but Roxy handed her own pen to her. Clover grinned in response.

"Thank you." Roxy smiled at her and Clover looked down at the sheet of paper quizzically.

"Amelia, isn't it?" Roxy asked, taking her attention from Clover. Amelia nodded.

"Amelia, Eggsy and Clover." She presented.

"Hi, you two." Amelia greeted and shook Eggsy's hand as Clover was preoccupied. "Don't take any notice of those guys."

"That's what I told him." Roxy agreed as Amelia left.

Clover handed Roxy her pen back as she'd finally finished filling in the slip. She'd taken a lot of thought into filling in her next of kin.

 ** _NAME:_** _Clover Harietta Valford-Hart_

 ** _BLOOD TYPE:_** _B+_

 ** _NEXT OF KIN:_** _Harry Hart_

She didn't want to risk Harry also being in that bag. But then she decided not to worry about it. She'd grown up in this place. She wasn't going for the Lancelot position, she already had one! Besides, the agency would never kill off one of their top agents anyway.

Roxy, clearly noticing Eggsy's distress tried to comfort him. "It's just scare tactics. Classic army technique. No one's gonna die." Clover smiled up at the now standing Roxy.

The Bitch Squad burst into snickers. The trio (being Roxy, Eggsy and Clover) looked over at them to see they were already looking their way, obviously laughing at a joke they had told at their expense. "Shame." Eggsy commented.

 **A/N:**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

Please let me know what you think? I'd greatly appreciate it :D

 **x Clara**


	5. Chapter 4

Water. Clover was being surrounded by water. Her eyes snapped open and all she could see was darkness. She looked up and saw the stars staring back down on her. It was night. She looked down, only to be met with murky opaque water, the salty taste in her mouth made it plain that she was in the middle of the ocean though there was no land to be seen. Or maybe she just couldn't see it because of how dark it was. Clover let out a scream when she felt something grasping her leg. She was tugged underwater and tried to kick herself free. She looked down and was horrified by what was clinging to her leg. It was her mother. Her face was sunken in and it looked like her skin was peeling away. She felt another hand on her leg and saw her father who looked similar to her mother. Then another hand on the opposite leg and looked down. Harry looked like her parents but he was screaming at her. Rage filled his face and Clover felt her heart beat heavily, almost painfully against her ribcage.

"No!" She shrieked, springing up in a sitting position, panting. Eggsy was by her side and there was water up to her ribs. She immediately stood, panic rushing through her veins. Eggsy and Clover stood on her bed. Eggsy had her hand tightly enclosed in his and the other pressed on the ceiling as the water rapidly rose.

"Alright, no one panic." Charlie ordered. "Listen to me. Stay calm." He pointed to the bathroom. "Loo snorkels, loo snorkels!"

"Loo snorkels?" Eggsy questioned.

"Shower-heads!" Roxy shouted in realisation.

"Shower-heads?" Eggsy repeated in confusion.

"She's right. Go! Fucking go!" Charlie shouted. The group swam to the bathroom. Clover had used her other hand, gripping the roof to pull herself up as she could no longer stand on her bed without the water covering her nose and mouth.

"Hey! Hang about, what's wrong with the fucking door!?" Eggsy yelled. He and Clover took one last gasp of water before it reached the ceiling. Clover tried to tug Eggsy towards the group. He slipped his hand from hers and swam to the door. Out of the corner of her eyes, Clover noticed something. Amelia, struggling to get out of her sheets, which in the water, would be a massive feat.

Clover swum up to her, trying to tug the heavy sheets from her scrambling body. Amelia had an alarmed look in her eyes as she thrashed around. Clover tried to calm her down, but she just kept flailing in her grip. Eggsy abandoned the door and, without knowing, swum past Clover and Amelia. Clover felt her head begin to spin, her attempts to free Amelia had become sluggish when gradually Amelia had stopped moving. Dread filled her. She kept trying to loosen the girl from the hold of her sheets. But when all the water vacated, she was washed away, losing her grip on Amelia.

Clover ended up in the corner of the room, leant up against the wall that had the now broken mirror on it with the water up to her collar bones. She rubbed the water from her eyes and felt her stomach and heart drop. On the privacy wall that distinguished the bathroom from the beds was Amelia, not breathing and unmoving.

"Congratulations on completing your first task." Clover heard Merlin say, although her eyes remained on Amelia. Eggsy looked around the room he was in behind the mirror, searching for Clover. "Charlie, Roxy, well done. For those of you that are still confused, if you can get a breathing tube around a U-bend of a toilet, you have an unlimited air supply. Simple physics worth remembering. Eggsy," his head snapped to Merlin, "well done for spotting that was a two way mirror."

"He's probably seen enough of them." Charlie quipped.

"Do you know where Clover is?" Eggsy mumbled to Roxy whose brows furrowed in concern. She looked around the room before shaking her head.

"Yeah, you can all wipe those smirks off your faces." Merlin said with a frown evident on his face. "Because as far as I'm concerned, every single one of you, except Clover, failed. You lot forgot the most important thing - teamwork." The group looked to where Merlin pointed. Roxy was quick to her feet, Eggsy not far behind her. Their eyes fell on Amelia. From there, Eggsy and Roxy's eyes scoured for Clover anxiously.

Eggsy climbed over the wall, helping Roxy over, the water going up to Eggsy's thighs and just below Roxy's hips. After a few seconds of looking around they finally found her. The pair swiftly waded through the water to where Clover still sat in the corner, shivering.

"I should have helped her." She mumbled to them. Eggsy took her in his arms, Roxy taking Clover's hands in her own. They came back to where Merlin stood but the rest of the group had been dismissed. Eggsy handed Clover to Merlin, not able to get over the wall with her in his arms.

"Let's get you warmed up, Goose." Merlin mumbled to her and she nodded, resting her head against his chest. Eggsy and Roxy watched as their new friend left their sights, both wondering how she'd had such an impact on them already.

...

"As some of you will have learned last night, teamwork is paramount here at Kingsman. We're here to enhance your skills, test you to the limit. Which is why, you're gonna pick a puppy." Clover felt bliss run through her and she bounced on the balls of her feet with a grin. She wore a grey siren suit with a grid pattern and the ends of it were tucked neatly into her brown leather boots. She gently nudged both Roxy and Eggsy who stood beside her. Both looked at her and smiled, thankful she was feeling better after last night. What the pair didn't know was that Merlin and Harry were quick to assure her that Amelia was actually alive and fine. Though she wasn't allowed to tell anyone else that of course, confidentiality and all that. "Do you understand?" Merlin asked. The group nodded. "Choose your puppy."

...

Clover looked down at her puppy, sheer glee radiating from her face. "A poodle?" Eggsy mocked, looking over to Roxy's dog.

"What?" Roxy questioned. "They're gun dogs. Oldest working breed. Easy to train."

"A pug?" Clover teased, using the same voice Eggsy used when he was taunting Rox.

"It's a bulldog innit?" Roxy and Clover looked at him, concerned. "It'll get bigger though won't it?" Clover giggled and shook her head.

"That's about as big as it gets." She broke to him. Eggsy looked over to Charlie who was staring ahead, smirking.

"Shit." Eggsy cursed under his breath.

...

Clover, Eggsy and Roxy sat in a circle on the grass. Well, Clover and Roxy were sat cross-legged with their dogs in their laps whereas Eggsy was laying down in the sun. They were told to get to know their dogs. How they think, feel and act whilst Merlin was off doing something important they weren't told about which had piqued Clover's curiosity though she knew better than to go and investigate having done that frequently as a child - it didn't end well.

"So, Clover." She looked up, taking her gaze off her golden cocker spaniel. "What's your dog's name?" Roxy asked and Clover grinned.

"Lady." She told both Roxy and Eggsy.

"Why?" Eggsy questioned.

"After Lady and the Tramp. What about you two?" She asked.

"I'm naming mine JB, after-"

"Justin Bieber?" Clover questioned, teasingly. He glared at her playfully.

"Actually, it's after Jack Bauer." Clover nodded before laying down with her head on Eggsy's shoulder. He didn't seem to mind though, not even opening his closed eyes as his heart raced. Clover turned to Roxy who was waggling her eyebrows at her Clover rolled her eyes but couldn't help the grin sneaking up on her face.

"How about you, Rox?"

"Hmm, I'm probably gonna name her Rosa." She said.

"Why?"

"Well," she began. "I've always really liked that name, plus it was my grandmother's name. She passed away a few years ago." Roxy's eyes got sad and Clover reached over, taking Roxy's hand in hers.

"I think it's a lovely name, Roxy, you beautiful tropical fish." Roxy looked at the brunette in confusion before both she and Eggsy burst into fits of laughter.

"Thanks, Clover." Roxy said with a blush as their laughter died out. Roxy laid besides Clover. Lady jumped onto Clover's chest making her let out an 'oof.' Finally, Lady seemed to find a place in which she was comfortable. Which was nestled right in between Clover and Eggsy.

"Sorry to interrupt." A voice said, breaking the silence. Clover looked up, having to hover a hand above her eyes to see the voice.

"Mason!" She yelped and hurried up, running into his arms. "I've missed you! You're back from your mission?"

"I've mised you too, little one." He said as he twirled her through the air once, Eggsy felt bitterness build up in him. "I'm back for now but I have to go out for another one in a few days." He said, pulling away from her.

"That's a shame!" Clover pouted before the two fell into a comfortable conversation.

Eggsy stayed laying on the ground, but glared at the pair. Roxy looked in between Clover and Mason and Eggsy's irritated stare, putting the two together. A smirk formed on her face. "You're jealous." She stated to Eggsy whose head snapped over to her.

"Pfft. I'm not jealous, Rox. I just think this guy's suspicious." He told her and she raised an eyebrow.

"He works at Kingsman - there's nothing suspicious about him. He seems really sweet actually." She said as she watched the pair interact. "You just met her, how can you already be jealous?"

"I'm not jealous!" He told her and she rolled her eyes.

"Sure and my name's not Roxy."

"Your name isn't Roxy, it's Roxanne." He corrected with a smirk, she rolled her eyes once more.

"That's not the point. The point is that you totally how feelings for Cover, a girl you only met like a week ago and now you're trying to deny it."

Eggsy was fully prepared to come to his own defense but Clover was grabbing his arm and tugging his away from his comfy spot on the ground. He tried to protest but as soon as he saw the tears and panic in her eyes he stopped. He looked around, searching for 'Mason' but couldn't see him. His mind immediately went into full gear protective mode. "Did Mason do something?" Eggsy questioned angrily as he let Clover lead him though the complex building.

"What?" She asked confused. "No. Something's happened to Harry."

...

Clover barged into the room, her eyes immediately coming upon Harry on the hospital bed. Her breath caught in her throat and her head spun. Arthur sent her a scolding stare.

"What did we teach you about knocking." Arthur demanded, his tone stern and angry. Clover's eyes found the floor, guiltily. He was always the sterner 'mentor' out of the others.

"I'm sorry, Arthur. I just-I heard something happened to Harry and I wasn't thinking. Sorry-"

"It's not a problem, Goose." Merlin told her, sending Arthur a pointed look.

"My apologies Clover, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." Arthur sighed. "This is a stressful time for all of us."

Clover nodded in understanding. Eggsy took her hand and sent her a comforting squeeze. "Is he gonna be alright?" Eggsy asked.

"We need to have patience, you two." Merlin told the pair. "But there's hope, okay?" He assured. "If I were either of you, I'd concentrate on your training. Make it through the tests. Make him proud." Eggsy nodded.

"Can I stay with him?" I asked and Merlin sighed.

"Sorry, Goose." He told her. "You've got training to do, he'll be fine. I know it." Clover nodded, not saying anything in fear that she'd start crying, especially in front of Arthur who'd scolded her many a time for showing such weakness. Eggsy grabbed her hand and tugged her towards the door. She took one last glance at Harry before it shut.

They walked down the hall before Eggsy stopped. He took her shoulders in his hands and stared into her green eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked, concerned. She shook her head and Eggsy was quick to bundle her up in his arms.

"I don't want to lose anyone else." She whimpered into his shoulder. His heart broke as he pulled her tighter to his chest.

The Unwin boy wasn't very good at comforting people - or at least, he didn't think so. So,  
"You won't have to," was all he could think to say as the dark-haired girl sobbed, her hands clenched around his suit on his chest.

...

Clover did her best to bring her mood up. After having an admittedly embarrassing breakdown in front of Eggsy, she put on the happiest face she could muster as she ran with the team in two lines with Roxy by her side. She held a huge gun in one hand and Lady's leash in another. She turned around and a genuine laugh spilled from her lips when she saw that J.B. was absolutely refusing to cooperate with his owner who currently held a gun to the cute Pug's face.

"C'mon, Unwin!" She called. He looked up at her and sighed before scooping the dog up and practically stuffing it down his jacket. J.B.'s head poked up out the top, bouncing with each step Eggsy took.

 **A/N:  
I hope you all liked this chapter so far!  
Please keep up the comments everyone! They've been amazing, it means a lot to me :)**

 **x Clara**


	6. Chapter 5

Clover jumped awake to Eggsy's cry of "Water!" She bolted up right and saw the bitch squad laughing at a soaked Eggsy as J.B. and Lady barked. Eggsy snapped to his feet. Clover was quick to stand in front of him, her hands pushing against his chest. "C'mon then!" He shouted to them.

"Eggsy! Ignore it." She told him. "They're just trying to get to you."

"Oh, what's wrong mate? You can't take a joke?" Charlie patronised.

"Seriously, you'll just get thrown out, and it's not worth it." Roxy added from beside Clover.

"Maybe I don't give a fuck if I get kicked out!" He shouted over my head.

"Do it," Charlie egged him on. "Come on, you pleb." Clover turned to him.

"Shut your fucking mouth." She shouted.

"Aw, isn't that sweet. Sticking up for your chav of a boyfriend?" He taunted. Clover all but growled, quickly raising her hand but before it could come in contact with his face, Roxy grabbed it. Charlie scoffed and turned, going back to his bed.

"Go on, walk away." Eggsy said to him. "Dickhead."

Lady and J.B. scampered over to the pair as Clover sat down on her bed. Lady jumped up next to her and crawled onto her lap, whereas Eggsy cradled J.B. to his chest. "Unwin," he turned to her. "How about you get changed into some dry clothes, I'll take care of J.B." She suggested and he nodded with a grateful smile, handing the pug over to Clover.

After changing into dry pyjamas, Eggsy stared down at his drenched bed with a grimace. He then turned to Clover who sat on her bed, showering the puppies in affection. "Hey, Clove?" She turned her attention away from the dogs to the blond boy. The way she looked at him sent shocks through his body. Gathering all the courage he could, he asked, "Do you mind if I share with you tonight?" She smiled and pat the spot next to her. Eggsy almost let out a sigh of relief not only because he wouldn't have to sleep on his sopping bed but also because she actually accepted.

Although it was a tight fit on the bed, they made it work. Clover was curled up to Eggsy's chest. The boy in question had his arms wrapped around her tightly and the dogs laid at the foot of the bed. Clover got up on her elbow and reached over Eggsy to turn the light off, unintentionally shoving her chest in his face. He froze in shock looked over at Roxy with as if begging her to tell him what to do. Did he give in and look? Did he gather up all the self-control he could and not look? Did he just ignore it? Did he tell her? He hadn't a clue. Hearing Roxy's giggles, Clover looked down and noticed the predicament Eggsy was in. She quickly flicked the light off and resumed her position. Her cheeks flaring as she apologised.

...

"Er, Nimue?" Clover spun around to face one of the other agents, the grass ripping under her brown boots. She was in her usual grey siren suit with Lady's leash in her hand and Eggsy by her side.

"Yes?"

"Galahad just woke up." He told her with a small smile. Her face broke out into the biggest grin possible. She clapped her hands in excitement before grabbing Eggsy's hand and rushing off to his room, butterflies erupted in the pairs stomach at the simple form of contact. Eggsy pushed the door open, holding it for Clover, entering after she did.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Harry quipped as the door closed behind the pair. He stood in front of the sink and mirror in white pajamas and a blood red dressing gown. Clover rushed over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head upon his shoulder. Harry turned and smiled down at her, putting a hand on his back which ran up and down her spine comfortingly.

"Only when I'm casing a place to rob." Eggsy replied, putting a hand in his pocket. "Merlin said you wanted to see me?" As he said this J.B. let out a howl. Clover let out a small 'aww' and bent down scratched him behind his ear.

"I hope J.B. and Lady's training is going as well as yours is." He stated as Clover got to her feet.

"Sit." Eggsy pointed at J.B. who did as he was told and sat with a snort.

Harry then turned to Clover. "Sit." She ordered and Lady sat. Clover pointed her fingers at Lady, in the shape of a gun. She then made a 'bang' noise, trying to mimic the sound of a gunshot. Lady immediately dropped down, playing dead. Harry nodded at the pair, proud of the progress they'd made.

"Always gotta one up me, huh?" Eggsy muttered playfully to Clover, nudging his hip against hers as she grinned at him.

"Congratulations on making it to the final six candidates, Eggsy." Harry congratulated. "Your test results were even better than I could've hoped. And Clover, well done on making it this far, dear." He smiled before a knock from the door sounded through the room. Harry gestured at it, looking at the pair pointedly. "Come in." He called. The door opened to reveal Merlin, holding his classic clipboard in hand.

"Oh, Eggsy, Clover," he began. "I need to have a private conversation. You're dismissed." We nodded and made our way to the door.

"Nonsense." Harry brushed it off. "Let them observe. Might learn a thing or two."

"As you wish." Clover stood on the end with Eggsy on her left as they looked towards the screen in front of them. "Take a look at this." Merlin said as the screen changed, putting on a video of a man, Professor Arnold, screaming in pain.

 _"Oh for God's sake, I've barely touched you. Oh man up!-"_ Harry's onscreen was cut off by the man's head exploding. Clover jumped with a squeak, latching onto Eggsy' arm.

"Good God." She gasped.

Eggsy turned to Galahad. "That is rank, Harry." He stated. "You blew up his head? It's a bit much, innit?"

"Actually, the explosion was caused by an implant in his neck." He zoomed up to Arnold's neck where something glowed under the skin. "Here, under the scar."

"Did my hardware pick up the signal that triggered it?" Harry asked.

"Fortunately, yes." Merlin told him. "Unfortunately, the IP address I traced it to is registered to the Valentine corporation." He turned the screen to an information page about Richmond Valentine.

"That's not much of a lead." Harry sighed. "He has millions of employees world wide."

"That Richmond Valentine is a genius." Eggsy commented and Clover nodded in agreement. Harry and Merlin peered at the pair questioningly. "Did you not see his announcement today?"

Merlin glanced at Harry before shaking his head, "No," he answered.

"Clove, Rox and I were talkin' 'bout it this morning." Eggsy stated with a grin as he plucked the clipboard from Merlin's hands and pulled up Valentine's video onto screen.

 _"We each spend on average, $2,000 a year on cell phone and internet usage. It gives me great pleasure to announce those days are over. As of tomorrow, every man, woman and child can claim a free SIM card compatible with any cellphone, any computer, and utilise my communications network for free. Free calls, free internet, for everyone. Forever."_ The crowds clapped for him and Merlin snatched the clipboard back, only for Harry take it from him. He zoomed in on the woman at the podium's neck and behind her ear, like Professor Arnold, was a scar.

"Valentine's assistant has the same scar." Clover muttered.

"I think Mr. Valentine and I should have a tête-à-tête." Harry said and Merlin took the board back.

"He's having a gala dinner next week." Merlin told him. "I'll get you an invitation. You need to be careful though. Since you've been out, hundred of VIPs have gone missing. No ransom notes, exactly like professor Arnold."

"Then I suggest you make my alias somebody worth kidnapping."

...

Eggsy, Clover, Roxy and the remaining members of the group stood on a field in front of a plane. "Ladies and Gentlemen." Merlin began. "Today you're going to jump out of a plane." He simplified with a smirk that was sent to Clover. Her eyes widened and she shook her head, glaring at him.

Eggsy had to basically _drag_ Clover and Roxy onto the plane, both of which were very reluctantly to step foot on the huge metal death trap. As they took off, Clover gripped Eggsy's hand tightly. He wrapped his other hand around hers.

"What, don't like heights?" He quipped to the frightened pair.

"Yeah, it's okay. I've done it before..." Roxy trailed off in thought. "Which is probably why come to think of it."

"Hey, it's gonna be alright." He comforted and she smiled tensely at him.

 _"Listen up,"_ Merlin began over the speakers. _"Your mission is to land in the target without the radar detecting you. If I read you on the radar or you miss the target, you go home. Is that understood?"_

A chorus of agreements came and Clover turned to Eggsy nervously. "I can do this, right?" She then faced forward. "It's nothing, I've just gotta jump out of a plane. Into the air. Fall hundreds of feet. Deploy my parachute at the right time-" Her voice increased in pitch and Eggsy could quickly tell she was panicking.

"You're gonna be fine, alright? I promise."

Clover managed a nod as Merlin spoke once more. _"Drop zone coming up, 20 seconds."_

"We got to go." Eggsy said and everyone stood, wobbling slightly because of the plane. Clover who stood at the front with Eggsy swore she could've fainted as the doors opened to reveal the ground below her that was terrifyingly far away.

"Clover," the girl looked over to her. "I really don't think I can do this."

"Of course you can't." Charlie pushed in between them, shoving them all backwards before Clover could reply. "Head to the back and I'll show you two how, yeah?" He said patronisingly as Roxy and Clover were moved to the back with Eggsy.

The light changed from red to green with a beep, signaling the time to jump. Clover took in a deep breath, preparing herself as the others ran out and jumped, whooping and laughing as they went. Eggsy, Clover and Roxy all went to go before Roxy suddenly stopped. "Guys! Wait, hang on!" Eggsy took Roxy's shoulders in his hands.

"Roxy, just stop fucking about!" He shouted through his helmet. His gaze flickered between the girls. "Follow me, yeah?" He waited for them to nod before spreading his arms out in a 'what're you gonna do about it?' fashion and leant backwards, falling out of the plane. Clover grinned and laughed.

"Nice going, Unwin!" She shouted. Hearing this sent Eggsy's heartbeat fluttered.

"Your turn, Valford-Hart." He countered. Clover swallowed her fear and turned to Roxy who still looked horrified.

"C'mon, Rox." She urged but the girl shook her head frantically. Clover sighed, grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry about this by the way."

"What?-" Before Roxy could answer, Clover nudged her out of the plane. Roxy slipped out with a scream as she flew down.

"I'm going to kill you!" She yelled. Clover laughed before stepping back a few steps.

"Now or never, Clover!" Eggsy yelled and she squealed as she ran, jumping out of the plane. She straightened her body out so she could catch up with the rest of the group. She finally made it and put her arms and legs out to slow down as she reached the rest of the group. They were all doing flips and spinning in the air as they let out gleeful laughs.

"My, my, you're all very cheerful." Merlin commented. "Did you really think it was gonna be that straightforward?" _Of fucking course there was a twist._ "Any idiot can read a heads up display. A Kingsman agent needs to be able to solve problems under pressure. Like what to do when one of your group has no parachute." Clover's stomach dropped and her first instinct was to look over to Roxy and Eggsy, concern rolling through her body like waves crashing on a shore.

"What!?" Roxy managed to spit out.

"Shit." Eggsy swore, his eyes flickering across each darkly-clad figure, trying to locate Clover.

"No parachute!?" Roxy continued in shock. "Who!?"

"Fuck!" Eggsy cursed.

"Which one!?" Charlie shouted.

"What do we do!" Rufus screeched. Clover flew over to Eggsy and Roxy, Eggsy felt relief flood through him before he remembered the situation at hand.

"I told you," Merlin butted in, "aim for the target. Come in under the radar. And I hope not to be scraping one of you up." He added. "But if I do have to, and you're inside the target, please know I'll be very impressed."

"Everybody listen! I've got a plan!" Eggsy called. "Pair up, grab the closet person to them." Roxy and Clover gripped each other's arms tightly as Eggsy tried to coax Rufus over to him. "Rufus, come on!"

"Oh fuck." The boy mumbled as he looked down to the quickly approaching ground.

"Rufus!" Eggsy yelled.

"Oh shit! I can't." He shook his head before deploying the chute. His body quickly slowing down as we flew past him.

"Fuck!" Eggsy screamed.

"Oh thank God." Rufus mumbled to himself.

"Rufus, you wanker!" Eggsy called to him. "Shit, we're an odd number, now!"

"Quick! Everybody make a circle!" Clover shouted.

"Fuck, they're right, boys. Let's do it." The group moved in, grabbing each other wrists until they were all linked in a circle.

"We pull our chords one by one!" Eggsy began. "When we know who's fucked, the person on their right grabs them."

"Okay, Eggsy." Roxy breathed.

"Brilliant plan, Unwin!" Clover shouted, boosting Eggsy's pride - making him think that _maybe_ just _maybe_ there was a possibility of this going okay.

"You have 30 seconds," Merlin said through their helmets. "Come on now, hurry." He urged.

"Me first!" One boy screamed. He detached himself from the group and pulled his chute which erupted from his back. "Oh fuck!" They laughed. "Yes!"

Roxy let out a nervous scream as everyone turned away from the boy and back to the group. "Okay, me next." The chute shot out and another one was safe. "See you on the ground, boys." It was now Clover, Charlie, Eggsy and Roxy left.

"Now me," Charlie pulled his chute and flew up.

Hearing her nervous panting, Clover looked to Roxy. "Rox, you next." The girl nodded and reached back. A relieved laugh escaping her lips as her parachute slowed her.

"Fuck." Eggsy cursed under his breath as they got dangerously close to the ground, his display reading 'low altitude,'

"We're going to be okay, Eggsy." Clover assured him. He looked into her green eyes and nodded. "I'll go first, okay?" He nodded once more, wrapping his legs around her waist as they plummeted through the air. Alarms beeped in their helmets as they neared the ground. Eggsy reached around, pulling the chord that caused Clover's chute to fly from her pack. It pulled them back. Eggsy's grip on Clover tightened as he clutched onto her waist. The pair were screaming and cursing as Eggsy continued to slip and Clover did her best to land safely, if not in the target.

The pair grunted as the landed in the 'K'. Eggsy landed on his back with Clover on top of him with her head on his chest. Both were panting with wide eyes before Clover let out a giggle. "I can't believe that happened!" She tugged the helmet from her head, her brown locks spilling out in a messy ponytail. "You alright?" She looked up at Eggsy who nodded.

"Yeah, you?" He breathed.

"I'm fine." She grinned, pressing a kiss to the top of his helmet, causing Eggsy to deeply regret not taking his off with her.

 **A/N:  
I hope you're all enjoying it so far!**

 **x Clara**


	7. Chapter 6

The group stood in front of Merlin, holding their parachutes over their back in one hand and their helmets in the other. Except Eggsy who only held his helmet. "Hugo, Digby." Merlin began. "You don't _land_ in the K, you're not _in_ the K. Rufus, you opened too soon. You were all over the radar. All three of you, pack your bags, go home." They left, leaving Clover, Eggsy, Roxy and Charlie. "Clover, Eggsy, Congratulations. You set a new record. Opening at 300 feet, that's pretty ballsy. Well done for completing another task, fall out." He nodded to their left. Charlie, Clover and Roxy all began moving.

"Sorry, sir." Eggsy interrupted. Roxy and Charlie moved on though Clover was stuck between staying and going. "But why the fuck did you choose me as the gimp? Am I the expendable candidate."

"No, no, no. You don't talk to me like that." Merlin scolded. "You have a complaint, you come here and you whisper it in my ear." Clover's head tilted in confusion.

Eggsy walked over to him and Melin leant down, muttering in his ear, "you need to take that chip off your shoulder." Clover grinned when she saw Merlin tug the chord of Eggsy's parachute, sending him flying backwards.

Clover made her way to Eggsy, passing Merlin as he walked back to the mansion. He pat her shoulder as they crossed paths.

The girl collected Eggsy's helmet from the ground since he'd dropped it before and she extended her hand to the Unwin boy.

...

Sitting in front of Eggsy, leaning against his knees with Lady in her lap, Clover watched the news with Eggsy, Roxy and Charlie. The woman was talking about Richmond Valentine's sim cards when Merlin entered. They all scrambled up, Clover clumsily knocking into Eggsy's chest. He grabbed her arm, steadying her as Roxy turned the TV off but Merlin protested.

"At ease." He told the recruits who all sat back down, Clover once again on the floor leaning against Eggsy's legs. "So you thought we were done for the day, huh?" Merlin asked, handing each person a file. "Well, we're not."

Clover opened her envelope and pulled out an invitation and a picture of a beautiful woman. "A party?" She queried, still eyeing the woman appreciatively.

"Tonight, in London." Merlin confirmed.

"Who's this?" Charlie inquired with an excited smile on his face.

"Your target." Merlin answered. "Your mission, is to use your NLP training to win over the individual in the photograph in your envelope."

"I won't need my training to do that." Clover quipped, Roxy giggled from besides her.

"And when I say 'win over,' Clover, I do mean in the biblical scene." Merlin said and she chuckled.

"Easy." Eggsy dismissed. "Posh girls love a bit of rough." He looked down at Clover, sending her a wink, causing her cheeks to flush.

"We'll see about that, yeah?" Charlie added.

"We certainly will." Roxy said.

...

outfit: xxx

The four were sent into the club. The bass pounded in Clover's ears and she parted from the group, all of them going separate ways. She went to the bar, ordering herself a drink. Clover knew when she saw her target that she had to get into a different headspace, change her character; make herself more confident and relaxed. So, when the blonde caught her eye, Clover bit her lip before sending her a wink and a seductive smirk. The girl blushed and averted her eyes. Once her champagne came, she took a gulp and made her way over to the woman.

Clover sat so close, their sides brushed. She looked up at the blonde through her lashes. "Clover." She introduced.

"Sophie." She replied bashfully.

"Well, Sophie," Clover began in the most alluring voice she could muster, leaning in closer to the girl who seemed almost enraptured with Clover's every move. "I couldn't help but wonder what you were doing alone."

"Just needed to get away from my friends for a bit I guess." She replied with a small shrug, tucking her hair behind her ear, only for it to fall back into her face. The pair giggled and Clover straightened up, tucking the blonde lock behind Sophie's ear. However, once it was there, Clover didn't remove her hand, letting it rest on the blonde girl's face.

Sophie's eyes darted from Clover's to her lips. The pair leant in and right as their lips were about to brush she heard someone noisily seat themselves on the couch next to them causing the blonde to jump back a bit. "Hi. Sorry to interrupt, I just had to come over and say...amazing eyes." Clover sent a small glare at Charlie who smirked back. Sophie grinned. "Are you wearing colour contacts?"

"No!" She scoffed with a laugh.

"You so are." Charlie playfully taunted.

"Oh my God, negging." Clover turned ti see that it was Roxy who had stated that as she sat on Clover's right. "That's hilarious. I haven't heard anyone try that since the noughties.

"Excuse me?" Sophie asked and looked to Clover for that.

"Negging's when you say something negative to a pretty girl in order to undermine their social value." Sophie smiled at her in thanks, Clover winked in reply.

"It's supposed to make you want to win his approval." Roxy added. "Absurdly basic, neuro-linguistic programming technique."

"Is it just me or does this champagne taste a little bit funny to you?" Eggsy said, standing in front of the four. Clover groaned, resting her head on Sophie's shoulder who giggled.

"Do you know these three?" She whispered. Clover brought her head back up her face only an inch from Sophie's.

"Unfortunately." Clover teased.

"It's an acquired taste, mate." Charlie said, brushing Eggsy off as he tried to turn back to Sophie.

"I think it's just cheap." Clover told him, brining her own glass to her lips for another sip before she put it back on the table.

"Get one of these instead." Sophie suggested as she took a drink of her own. "They're delicious."

"You know, if you're into seduction techniques, this guy is textbook." Charlie said, pointing at Eggsy who had the glass to his lips. "See what he just did? It's called an opinion opener. He got you talking with a neutral question, got all of us involved in the conversation." He gestured to the rest of them. "So that you craved individual attention."

"No, I'm just saying the champagne tastes rank." Eggsy countered and Clover giggled. He raised his glass to her before taking another drink.

"Lady Sophie Montague-Herring," A bartender interrupted, "A phone call for you at reception." She turned to Clover.

"Be right back." She whispered. Before Clover could even think of a flirty reply, the blonde pressed her lips against hers. Eggsy watched almost jealously as Clover's eyebrows raised in surprised before her eyes closed, kissing the girl back.

Sophie pulled away, sending the shocked girl a wink of her own before she mixed in with the crowd. Clover turned to the rest of her friends who all wore surprised expressions similar to her own. She was definitely not expecting that to happen, though she could guess that it was her intent with Sophie being her mission and all but she couldn't help but hope that the next lips on hers were a certain Unwin's.

"What can I say, I put the 'lover' in Clover." She giggled nervously, her cool and charming facade diminishing. Eggsy chuckled lightly and moved around, plopping down where Sophie had just been, grunting as he went. "What's wrong?" Clover asked.

"I'm feelin' a bit rough." Eggsy replied.

"Are you all right?" She question, her brows furrowed in concern.

"Nah." He replied with a shake of his head. Clover pressed the back of her hand against Eggsy' forehead, feeling for a temperature.

"Sorry to eavesdrop." The bartender apologised, drawing Clover from Eggsy. "But you know, there's a much easier way to guarantee getting someone home." Clover tilted her head in confusion. "Rohypnol." Clover felt panic begin to bubble in her chest as she looked towards Eggsy, feeling a bit of drowsiness setting in. "Or even something stronger." Clover tried to fight the darkness weighing over her. She struggled to stay in an upright position but in the end, she found herself falling onto Eggsy's shoulder.

...

Clover's eyes snapped open and she lurched forward, well, as far as she could go due to the restraints on her wrists. She fell back, feeling cold metal digging into the back of her neck. She could barely move her arms and legs due to the rope that tied them to the metals bars situated by her feet and hands. A high pitched whine alerted her to her surroundings; figuring the metal beneath her was train tracks. Her mind was still blurring things together as a man walked into her vision. The bartender from the club.

"Where the fuck am I?" She slurred, looking around.

"This knife can save your life." He stated in his German accent, holding said knife in the air. She looked at him confused before hearing the whine again, louder and this time a whistle blowing. She turned to her left and saw a light came over the horizon and her eyes widened, realising it was a train and that it was coming right for her.

"Shit." Clover swore under her breath and began tugging at her restraints. She tugged and tugged but quickly realised they were _way_ too tight to get out of, especially in her semi-dazed state. So she stopped struggling and chose to glare the man down instead.

"My employer's got two questions for you, Clover: What the fuck is Kingsman, and who's Harry Hart?" Clover felt her breathing speed up at the mention of Harry.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She denied as calmly as she could.

"Clover, sweetheart," He patronised as the train whistles again. Closer. "I just killed 3 of your friends who tried to feed me the same _bullshit_." Her eyes saddened and her heart dropped to her stomach as she rested her head back on the metal, looking up towards the ceiling.

She didn't say anything. If she was going to die today she was not going to betray Kingsman nor was she going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her frightened.

"Clover!" He called over the sound of the train. She squeezed her eyes shut as she heard the train getting closer and close. "Is Kingsman worth dying for?" He grinned sadistically at her.

"No!" She shouted back, the train mere meters from her as she prepared for the impact. "But my family sure as fuck is!"

 **A/N:**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter?**

 **wink wink Clovers bisexual and im sO ALIVE**

 **x Clara**

 ** _ALSO!_ Thank you all so much for the support you're showing this story! It's amazing and I really appreciate it!**


	8. Chapter 7

Clover panted in shock as she watched the train speed over her. The platform she was on lifted once more, becoming part of the tracks. Harry Hart stared down at her. She leant her head back, her eyes tearing up with relief as she tried to calm her speeding heart. He came over to her, quickly cutting at the rope. Harry extended his hand towards her. She took it and almost as soon as she was up she was wrapped in his embrace. "Well done, love." He said as she tried her hardest to control her breathing.

"That was a real dick move, Hart." She whispered into his shoulder, clutching him as if he was the only thing keeping her on the Earth. A few tears slipped down her cheeks as she thought of losing her family and leaving Harry alone.

"But necessary." He assured her, she merely shook her head in reply. They pulled away from their hug and Harry began to lead her to the viewing room

"How'd the others do?" She inquired.

"You'll be pleased to know that both Roxy and Eggsy did exceptionally well." Clover let a sigh pass her lips, extremely relieved.

As soon as Clover entered the viewing room, she launched herself at Merlin. He chuckled and rubbed her back. "You did well, Goose." He mumbled to her.

She then saw Roxy and grinned, pulling her into a hug as well. She chuckled and hugged her back, swaying slightly as she did so.

Then was Eggsy. He held her tightly; securely. She pressed her face into his jacket, cherishing the warmth and care he was able to offer with a single embrace. "Good job, Clover." He whispered, placing a tender kiss to her temple.

Harry cleared his throat with a raised eyebrow directed at the pair. They jumped apart, Eggsy awkwardly scratching the back of his neck under the elder's scrutinising gaze. "Now, if you don't mind, we'll put Charlie through the test." He turned to Merlin who was smirking at an embarrassed Clover. "Shall we?"

Merlin nodded and began the test. _"Is Kingsman really worth dying for?"_ Arthur (disguised as the bartender) asked a panicking Charlie.

 _"No, it fucking isn't!"_ Clover's eyebrows almost raised to her hairline with how surprised she was. Sure he was dodgy as hell but she never expecting him to potentially betray Kingsman. _"Shit, I'll tell you what you want. Please! Chester King is Arthur. Arthur is the head of a spy agency - it's called Kingsman. Get me out of here!"_

 _"Thank you, Charlie."_ He said creepily. _"Much appreciated."_

 _"No!"_ Charlie roared and the train got closer and the 'bartender' stepped back. _"That wasn't the fucking deal! Fuck!"_ He screamed as he dropped into the small compartment under the tracks, the train flying over him. The platform lifted back up to reveal a severely thwarted Arthur.

"Yikes." Clover whispered.

 _"You're a bloody disgrace. I had such high hopes for you."_ Arthur told Charlie,

 _"Arthur, I'm sorry."_ Charlie breathed. _"At least untie me."_

 _"Untie yourself."_ He muttered in reply before leaving.

 _"Arthur...Arthur please."_ Charlie begged. We watched as he yelled, Merlin turned the volume down before spinning in his chair to face Eggsy, Roxy and Clover. Roxy stood in front of her mentor, Percival. Whereas Eggsy and Clover stood in front of Harry.

"Galahad, Percival, congratulations." Merlin told them. "Your candidates have reached the final stage of the testing process. As tradition allows, you now have 24 hours to spend with them." Merlin looked to the boy who stood besides the Valford girl. "Eggsy, you should know your father reached this point." He then turned to Clover. "You've almost reached an end to your training, well done on getting this far, Goose." He addressed the other two as well as her. "From now on, there're no safety nets, understood?" The three looked at each other before nodding.

...

Clover flopped into a leather chair in Harry's office as the man himself sat behind his desk. Eggsy roamed the room, inspecting every ' _The Sun'_ cover page that she had helped to meticulously pin against the red wall. "'To pee or not to pee?'" He read, pointing at the newspaper sheet.

"That," Harry began, "was the headline the day after I defused a dirty bomb in Paris."

"Germany - 1, England - 5."

"Missed that game. I was breaking up an undercover spy ring at the Pentagon." Eggsy backed up and pointed at a picture of Prince Charles and Diana's wedding.

"My first mission." Harry said, though Clover had already quizzed him about ever article on the walls. "Foiled the assassination of Margaret Thatcher."

"Not everybody would thank you for that one." Eggsy quipped, moving to his seat next to Clover.

"The point is Eggsy, nobody thanked me for any of them." Harry replied. "Front page news on all these occasions was celebrity nonsense. Because it's the nature of Kingsman that our achievements remain secret." He told the young boy. "A gentleman's name should appear in the newspaper only three times: when he's born, when he marries, and when he dies. And we are, first and foremost, gentleman."

"That's me fucked then." Eggsy muttered, leaning back in his seat. "Well, it's like Charlie said - I'm just a pleb." Clover frowned.

"Nonsense." Harry said, dismissing the idea. "Being a gentleman has nothing to do with the circumstances of one's birth. Being a gentleman is something one learns."

"Yeah, but how?" The Unwin boy questioned.

Harry didn't reply for a moment before saying; "All right, first lesson. You should have asked me before you took a seat." Eggsy leant his head back, ready to receive a boring lecture. "Second lesson, How to make a proper martini. I'm sure Clover will be able to teach you, I have some business to attend to."

"Yes," Eggsy grinned excitedly, causing Clover to chuckle. Harry watched in amusement as the girl extended a hand to Eggsy. He took it and she lead him downstairs.

"Okay," She started as she took him into the kitchen dropping his hand as she reached into the cupboards. Yet Eggsy wished he could keep her hand in his for eternity, to always have the geniality she offered with him. "Before we learn how to make a martini, I want you to make us some tea." Eggsy groaned unhappily. "Come on, Unwin," She giggled. "If you're going to be in Kingsman you have to know how to make a proper cuppa." She set two mugs out in front of him as well as the kettle, teabags, milk and sugar. "Do you like tea, Eggsy?" She asked and he shrugged.

"Dunno, never had it before." She nodded in understanding. "How about you, what..uh...what kinda tea do you like?" He inwardly cringed at the shitty question.

"Sweet tea." Clover answered with a smile. "My favourites are berries teas and stuff like that." She then realised she was still in her club outfit and decided she would go change. "I'm just going to go and get into something more comfortable, will you be all right, Unwin?"

He scoffed teasingly. "I think I know how to boil water, Clover." She chuckled and turned, jogging up the stairs. She quickly stripped herself of her clothing and jumped into some pyjamas.

outfit: xxx

Clover walked back down stairs, a strangled gasp escaped her throat as she watched Eggsy dip the berry teabag into one cup, then _another_. ' _Oh boy, if Harry were here to see this he'd probably have a heart attack_.' She thought.

Eggsy spun around with wide eyes, "What? What'd I do wrong?" She shook her head, pressing her fingers to her lips with closed eyes as if she couldn't even watch him.

"Nothing." She told him in a strained voice, opening her eyes once more. "Keep going." She urged him, though there wasn't much more to do. He just had to put the sugar in and stir. But he didn't do that. He nodded and poured some milk in before Clover even had the chance to tell him it wasn't that kind of tea. He then put the sugar in and stirred.

He handed Clover a cup which she took gratefully though there was a lingering reluctance. "Should we give the other to Harry?" Eggsy suggested and she nodded.

...

"What kind of tea?" Harry asked curiously.

"Berry." Eggsy answered with a proud smile though Harry froze, noticing the milk that had been mixed with it. "It's Clover's favourite."

Harry hummed, "Have you tried it yet, Clover?" She shook her head stiffly. "How about you try it first, since Eggsy made it especially for you." If Eggsy weren't looking she would have glared at the older man.

Clover brought the cup to her lips and forced herself to swallow some of the weird tasting tea. "Mmm...yum." She muttered, not wanting to disappoint the young man, but Harry raised an eyebrow. Clover sent him the tiniest shake of her head, telling him it was shit. "But hey, I have a suggestion," She perked up. "How about from now on, _I_ make the tea." Eggsy shrugged, not bothered. She placed the cup on Harry's desk and grabbed his hand. "Let's leave Harry to his work and we'll go and make some martinis. How does that sound?" She lead the boy out the door.

"That sounds _wicked_." He beamed and began going down the stairs. Clover looked behind her shoulder to see Harry quickly pouring the tea out the window. Clover chucked at him, shaking her head as she followed Eggsy down.

...

outfit: xxx

Clover, Eggsy and Harry walked down the street. Clover had her hand holding Harry's inner elbow. He was teaching Eggsy the proper gentlemanly etiquette when walking with a lady. "So are you gonna teach me how to talk proper like in _My Fair Lady_?" Eggsy inquired. Clover giggled at the question.

"Don't be absurd." Harry told him. "Being a gentleman has nothing to do with one's accent. It's about being at ease in one's own skin. As Hemingway said, 'There is nothing noble in being superior to your fellow man...'" He trailed off. "Clover?" He prompted.

"'True nobility is being superior to your former self.'" Harry nodded, patting her hand as he slipped from her, entering the shop. Eggsy stood still, mulling the quote over for a moment. He then grinned at Clover, bowing at the hips as he extended his arm.

"Ma'am." He greeted as if he hadn't seen her today.

"You're ridiculous." Clover told him, a smile forming at her lips as she held onto the inside of his elbow. He walked her into the shop. "Oh, and I could always teach you how to be posh if you really want, Eggsy." She suggested with a giggle. "Proper _Pygmalion_ style."

" _Pygmalion_?" He questioned and she nodded.

"It's the book _My Fair Lady_ was based on." Clover told him and before they could say anymore, Harry began talking again.

"Now, the first thing every gentleman needs is a good suit." He said as they weaved through the displays. "By which I mean, a bespoke suit. Never off the peg." He warned Eggsy. "And Kingsman suits are always bulletproof. So let's get you two measured and then, Eggsy, whether you get the job or not you'll have a lasting and useful memento of your time at Kingsman." Clover's eyes widened happily.

"I'll be getting a suit?" She asked happily and Harry nodded.

"Of course." He smiled at her and went to open the door to a fitting room, but the older man at the counter, Bernard, quickly stopped him.

"I'm so sorry, sir," The man said, "But a gentleman is completing his fitting. Fitting room two is available." He offered.

"One does not use fitting room 2 when one is popping one's cherry." Eggsy and Clover looked at each other and laughed. "Perhaps I'll show the pair of you fitting room three while we wait." Bernard smirked.

"Nice to see you, Bernie." Clover grinned at the white-haired man and he nodded.

 **A/N:**

 **kinda haven't really looked over this chapter properly cause im sO TIRED**

 **xx clara**


	9. Chapter 8

Harry opened the door for Clover and Eggsy. The two of them entered with Harry closing the door once he was in. "So we going up or down?" Eggsy asked.

"Neither." Harry said, causing Eggsy's excited smile to drop.

"This it?" He asked, let down.

"Of course not." Harry answered with a scoff. "Clover, if you will." The girl nodded, excited to go in fitting room three due to the fact that she was rarely allowed to see it, only having entered a few times before. The girl pulled the hook on her left. She tugged on it gently. A whirring sound came from the wall before it opened. They walked through the small bathroom that lead into the equipment room. She happily entered and plopped herself on the comfortable plaid patterned bench.

"Oh yes," Eggsy grinned. "Very, _very_ nice." He complimented.

"Now you're going to need a pair of shoes to go with your suit." Harry said. "Clover, would you mind assisting Eggsy?"

Clover groaned but got up from her agreeable spot on the seat. She came over to the pair and pointed to the shoes. "So basically, Unwin, all you've got to know is this one without the little holes is an Oxford. The one _with_ the little holes is a Brogue." Harry smirked in amusement.

"Oxfords not Brogues." Eggsy mumbled and she nodded.

"Yep." She chirped. "The Brogues are for fancy dinners and such whereas the Oxfords and for 'day to day activities'." She raised her hands for the quotation marks.

"Oxfords are any formal shoe with open lacing." Harry reiterated and Clover stared at him for a second as he clarified for Eggsy. "And the shoe isn't called a Brogue, the design is called broguing."

"Way to steal my thunder, old man." She said as he plucked a pair of the shoes off the shelf.

He handed the shoes to Eggsy, "Try a pair." Eggsy sat on the seat, Clover sitting besides him before she laid down and spread herself out across the bench, her head by his hip. She grinned up at him as he fumbled with his laces, slightly nervous by her proximity.

"Your weapon scores are excellent, by the way." Eggsy clicked his tongue and winked. Clover looked up at Eggsy to see a blush on his cheeks. In his completely flustered state, he was struggling to tie the thin laces, all because of the girl right by his side.

"You need any help?" She asked. Eggsy cleared his throat and was about to shake his head but she was already up. She knelt in front of him. Eggsy swallowed thickly. _'Don't think sexual thoughts, Eggsy'_ he chanted to himself. _'Think about your Nan, don't think about the fact that Clover is literally on her knees in front of you.'_ Eggsy shook his head, trying to rid the thoughts of Clover from his mind, some better than others.

"These, you're familiar with," Harry said, gesturing to the umbrella, "And this is our standard-issue pistol. It's quite unique. As you see, it also fires a shotgun cartridge for use in messy close-range situations." Clover stood, having finished tying the laces before she sat besides Eggsy once more. Eggsy relaxed, letting a relieved sigh escape his lungs. "How do they feel?" Harry asked Eggsy who looked down at them. The laces were tied and hidden behind the tongue of the shoe.

"Yeah, good." Eggsy told him.

"Now do your very best impersonation of German aristocrat's formal greeting." Eggsy stood, staring Harry down for a moment before moving his finger under his nose and raising his hand, impersonating Hitler instead. Clover laughed, burying her head in her hands.

"No, Eggsy." Harry sighed, causing Clover to laugh even more. Eggsy shook his head, grinning proudly at the fact he'd been able to make the brunette girl laugh before he shrugged, not knowing what Harry wanted him to do.

Harry stood straighter and clicked his heels together. A small blade quickly extended from the tip of his shoe. "That is sick." Eggsy commented before mimicking Harry. He waved his foot around with the blade out.

"In the old days they used to have a phone in the heel as well." Harry mused.

"How do I get it back in?" Eggsy asked.

"Well, it's coated in one of the fastest-acting neurotoxins known to man so, _very carefully_." He said as he pressed the blade against the base of the wall, pushing it gently back into the shoe. Eggsy returned to sit by Clover's side as Harry pointed to a cabinet with an array of equipment.

"Now, I've had a lot of fun with this." Harry said, plucking a pen from the wall as Eggsy put his regular shoes back on. "One of our finest examples of chemical engineering." He took off the lid and then the writing part. "A poison - harmless when ingested, but at a time convenient to you," He put it back together and pulled a small switch to the side. "Can be remotely activated. Primed. Lethal." He flicked it back and put the pen back on the wall.

"And what about these?" Eggsy asked, plucking a small box-like device that resembled a lighter. "What do these do? Electrocute ya?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Harry scoffed. "It's a hand grenade." Eggsy's smirk dropped.

"Shut up." He said in a disbelieving tone.

"You want to electrocute someone, you'll need a signet ring. A gentleman traditionally wears the signet on his left hand," Harry raised his hand, holding his bare pinky finger up. "But a Kingsman wears it on whichever hand happens to be dominant." He raised the other which held the ring. "Touch the contact behind the ring, it delivers fifty thousand volts."

"And what about them?" Eggsy asked, pointing towards the tablets and phones. "What makes them so special?"

Harry turned towards them. "Nothing." He answered. Clover watched with a smirk as Eggsy slyly reached up, grabbing a hand grenade. "That technology's caught up with the spy world." Clover stood as the pair began to leave the room. Without even turning to look at the boy, Harry said; "Put it back, Eggsy."

Clover giggled as Eggsy walked back, placing it back in it's originally spot. He caught up with her. She poked him in the ribs, causing him to squirm, a grin forming on his face. "I can't believe you thought you would get away with that." She teased.

"Can't say I didn't try though." He shrugged, poking her right back.

"Ah, perfect timing." Bernard announced to the three. "Gentleman's just finished."

The door across from them opened and out strolled Richmond Valentine himself. Clover quickly slipped her hand into Eggsy's. He glanced down at her. She looked up at him, nerves shining in her eyes. He sent her a small smile. But to Clover it meant the world. That small tilt of his lips comforted her enormously. He squeezed her hand, silently telling her he was there before their attention turned back to the man in front of them.

"Mr. DeVere!" Valentine grinned. "What a coincidence. _You_ are totally the reason I'm here. When you left my house, I was thirsting for that dope-ass smoking jacket you had on, and since I'm going to Royal Ascot, and apparently you need one of these penguin suits..." He tugged at the blazer he was wearing. "Here I am. What are you doing here?" He then noticed Eggsy and Clover. "What's up man," He extended a hand towards Eggsy who took it. "Richmond Valentine."

"This is my new Valet." Harry answered smoothly. "I was just introducing him to my tailor."

"Another coincidence, so am I." Richmond said and a gorgeous girl with straight black hair and a pristine outfit stepped forward. Though it wasn't her beauty that made her stand out, it was her blade-like prosthetic legs. "And who's this?" He asked, his eyes falling on Clover. He reached his hand out to her. Reluctantly, she took her hand from Eggsy's and slipped it into his. The girl had to refrain her shocked expression when Valentine pressed his lips to her knuckles.

"My daughter," Harry answered shortly. "Clover." As soon and the man had let her hand go, Clover quickly grabbed Eggsy's again.

"I don't mean to be the bearer of bad news," Valentine chuckled, noticing their linked hands. "But I think your daughter and your Valet got a lil somethin' somethin' going on." The pair blushed but neither loosened the grip on the other's hand.

"Have you had any chance to think further on my proposal?" Harry asked, ignoring Valentine's comment.

"Most definitely. My people will be getting in touch with you very soon." He said, a sharp edge to his voice. "I guarantee it."

"A word of advice," Harry began. "Ascot requires top hat. I might suggest Lock & Co. Hatters. St. James'."

"'Lox,' as in smoked fish?" Valentine queried.

"As in 'locked up'." Harry clarified with a smile. You could cut the thick tension of the room with a knife.

"Oh." Richmond whispered with a chuckle. "I have trouble understanding you people sometimes. You all talk so funny." Without another word, Valentine turned and left. The woman looked Eggsy and Clover up and down, as if sizing up her competition before she followed. The blades clicked against the wooden floor with each step she took.

"Gentlemen, would you look after them, please?" The man nodded. Harry stepped forward, pressing a kiss to Clover's forehead before he, like Valentine, left. A younger man opened the door for Eggsy. He looked to Clover who was being lead into another fitting room by Bernard longingly before turning around and following the man into his own.

...

Clover knocked on the door softly. "Come in," Arthur called and she entered, Lady trotting in behind her.

"Merlin said you wanted to see me?" She questioned and he nodded.

"Take a seat." She looked at him curiously but walked over to the chair, her brown boots tapping gently on the floor with each step, her grey siren suit tucked into them. She glanced at the plastic sheet laid on the ground in confusion as her mind began to think up scenarios as to why that'd would be there. "Lovely dog, Clover." He complimented, looking at the cocker spaniel that'd taken a seat between the two. "What's her name?"

"Lady." The brunette answered with a smile.

"As in Lady and the tramp?" He asked and she nodded. He chuckled for a moment, causing Clover to tilt her head questioningly. "That could be applied to you and Eggsy, couldn't it? The Lady and the Tramp." He mused and she stayed quiet, not knowing how to reply to that.

"When Harry first suggested for you to be trained to be a Kingsman, I must say, I thought he was joking. You're too cowardly and naïve. Though you've made it this far in the training, I still doubt you'll do very well on the field." He broke to her and watched as she deflated. "Unfortunately, it's not my decision on whether or not you're trained. With Galahad being your guardian and a senior member of Kingsman, it's his choice." He pulled out a gun and aimed it at her. Clover frowned and straightened her back. Her grip on the arms of the chair tightened. He loosened his grip on the gun so it spun on his finger, the handle facing Clover and he outstretched his hand to her. "If you want to prove yourself, take it." She eyed him warily but took the gun.

He leant back and picked up his glass. The golden liquid sloshed around as he took a sip. "Shoot the dog." He ordered. She leant back in shock. Her eyes glanced down at Lady who sat innocently, staring up at her master with her black eyes. She then looked down at the gun in her hands. Could she really kill her dog? But then, if she couldn't kill a _dog_ how was she to have the courage to kill a living, breathing human being? Did she _want_ to be able to kill a person? Clover began mulling over Arthur's words. Growing up in a secret agency where discussing death and murder was the norm, Clover couldn't help but wonder how she turned out so weak and faint-hearted. She grew up knowing that she'd be a part of Kingsman, not even needing to question it. Though she never seemed to think over what that would entail. The killing, the constant nagging that she may never return from whatever mission she'd been sent on, the fact that she may lose her friends, her family. Could she do that? Could she go out with the intent to kill someone? With the looming reality that she may die young on a mission? It was something she'd never thought of before and now that the weapon she might be using for the rest of her life was in her hands, that was all she could think of.

She stood quickly, slamming the gun on the table beside her. She scooped Lady up in her hands and just as she reached the door, Arthur spoke.

"Pathetic." He spat. She whipped around with tears in her eyes. Her breathing was laboured as she began to question everything she knew.

"If I'm pathetic, it's only because of you." She replied, her shaking voice giving herself away though she couldn't care less. "You're the one that raised me-" He stood quickly.

" _Harry Hart_ was the one that raised you to be the frail, weak-minded fool that you are to this day." He shouted. "Do no blame the way your pitiful failures on me. I don't care what Hart has to say about it, leave and never come back." Clover's blood boiled and a single droplet spilled down her cheek. She briskly turned. Clover wrenched the door opened before slamming it harshly behind her.

She exited the building and sat sadly on the stairs with Lady in her lap. Unknowing where to go she stood back up and began wandering across the vibrant green field with Lady besides her. She decided she couldn't go back home to Harry. Not now, at least. She didn't want to have failed him. She didn't want him to lie to her like she knew he would. _'Clover'_ he would say, _'I'm not disappointed in you, nor am I mad'_ though she would be able to see the disheartenment shine in his eyes, the frustration. She couldn't look at that yet.

And so, when she reached the forest, she took Lady under her arm and with a little difficulty she managed to scale a tree. She sat on a thick branch with the dog once more in her lap, absentmindedly running her fingers through Lady's fur. She watched the sun lower itself. the burning orb's rays gently caressing the tops of the trees. Each leaf painted delicately by the sun's beams. And she wanted now more than anything to be brave.

...

After a few hours alone with her thoughts, she walked back to the Kingsman building. She snuck in, careful to avoid Arthur. She found Merlin in his office. He looked up at her and frowned in concern, quickly making his way to her side. "Where've you been, Goose?" He questioned and she shook her head.

"It doesn't matter-"

"Oh yes, it does." He countered with a scoff.

"Look," She sighed. "Can you just get a car to take me home?" She asked. "I'll tell you everything tomorrow but...I just want to go home." Sympathy dance in his eyes and he looked down at the young woman.

"Of course." He mumbled. "It'll meet you outside." She sent him a weak smile. That word again. _Weak._

"Thank you." He nodded and kissed her temple.

 **A/N:**

 **aYYY MORE EGGSY x CLOVER - WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK THEIR SHIP NAME SHOULD BE?**

 **Arthur is the biggest fuckin dick I swear to God I'll fight him**

 **x Clara**


	10. Chapter 9

She watched as the house came into view and knew she'd have to face Harry. It stopped in front of her home and she quickly thanked it, knowing Merlin was listening. Lady jumped out and Clover closed the door, watching the car reverse until it back on the street and out of sight. She walked to the door and knocked. Within seconds it opened to reveal a relieved Harry Hart. He opened the door wider and she stepped in. Harry sighed and pulled her into a tight hug. "It was a blank, Clover." He mumbled in her ear. "It was a bloody blank."

"I'm sorry." Clover whispered into his shoulder. "Arthur's right." Harry frowned in confusion, yet stayed silent, waiting for her to elaborate. He felt her breathe in, shuddering under his hands. "I'm weak, I shouldn't be a Kingsman, I have no idea what I was thinking when I thought I could do it-" Harry felt rage encase his chest towards Arthur as he pulled her from his shoulder and saw the tear stains on her cheeks, looking into her green eyes.

"You were thinking, quite correctly, that it is well in your capacity to become a Kingsman agent." He told her.

"I couldn't even shoot a fucking dog, Harry! How am I supposed to shoot a person!?" She shouted, causing a confused Eggsy to sneak down the stairs, watching the pair interact silently.

"The people you will come across will not be your dog. They will be vile and cruel. Just because you have a kind heart does not mean you're incapable of being a Kingsman." He assured her. Though Clover could easily tell he was still cross at what happened. She nodded, hiccuping slightly, something Harry would normally have found himself from smiling fondly at, though in his sour mood he didn't. Then, over Clover's shoulders, he spotted the looming figure.

"Eggsy." Harry called, Clover snapped around to see him standing in his usual clothes, though she was still in her siren suit. "No need to hide in the shadows." Eggsy stepped forward and was by Clover's side when Harry's glasses beeped.

Eggsy and Clover watched Harry listen intently to what Merlin was saying, though they couldn't hear it. "South Glade Mission Church." He muttered. "Merlin get the plane ready." Harry turned to the the pair and grumbled, "I'll sort this mess out when I get back." Neither said anything. Clover nodded ashamedly, watching as he left.

...

"What're you doing?" Eggsy asked, following Clover into Harry's office. She opened Harry's laptop and patted the chair behind her. He sat down and she sat on his lap. He took in a short and quick breath.

"Is this okay?" She asked and he nodded feverishly.

"Yeah." He gulped. "It's fine."

"To answer your question..." She trailed off, typing a few thing in and before long, a live video was brought up of a sermon from Harry's glasses. "We're going to watch Harry." She turned the sound up and leant back into Eggsy's chest.

"Do you do this often?" Eggsy asked over the shouting preacher, contemplating whether he should wrap his arms around her waist or not. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable

"All the time," She answered. "I just like making sure he's okay, you know?" He nodded in understanding.

 _"Charming sermon."_ Merlin commented. _"Can you see Valentine anywhere?"_ Harry looked around before focusing on a security camera.

 _"Would you excuse me?"_ He mumbled politely to the woman next to him as he tried to get out of the pew.

 _"Where are you going?"_ She questioned. He ignored her and tried to get past again. _"Hey. What's your problem?"_ He leant back and looked at her.

 _"I'm a Catholic whore currently enjoying congress out of wedlock with my black, Jewish boyfriend who works in a military abortion clinic."_ Clover pressed a hand to her mouth, a shocked laugh spilling from her lips. _"So, hail Satan, and have a lovely afternoon, madam."_ He got up and walked down the isle. The preacher still yelling, leaving the woman in shock before she stood and followed him, shouting at Harry as he was leaving.

Harry paused. The congregation was stood, looking at him as the woman kept yelling. Without any warning, Harry drew his gun on the woman. Clover leant forward with wide eyes as she gripped the edge of the table tightly. _What the hell is he doing?_ She thought worriedly.

Suddenly, Harry's gun went off. Clover jumped back into Eggsy who shouted, "Holy fuck!" The woman's head flung back with a spray of blood and from then, horror and chaos ensued.

"Oh my God." Clover whispered, her blood running cold as she watched Harry murder innocent people. One after the other. Eggsy wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, pulling her into his chest as he watched over her shoulder.

 _"Galahad, can you hear me? Harry!"_ Merlin shouted. _"Harry, what the heck is going on!?"_

"I-I can't." Clover mumbled and turned her face into Eggsy's chest. "I can't watch." He rubbed her back as Harry continued wiping people out. After hearing the violence dying down, Clover pulled away from Eggsy's chest and noticed Harry looking around the room. Everyone was dead. "Harry?" Clover squeaked.

"Clover." He panted. "Oh, Clover. What have I done?" He whispered, looking around once more before he stumbled over the bodies to exit the church.

As soon as he was out he was face to face with Gazelle, Richmond and two other men aiming their guns at him. He held his hands up for a moment before dropping them.

"What did you do to me?" He asked. "I had no control. I killed all those people." Richmond nodded with a smile. "I wanted to."

"Clever isn't it?" Valentine asked proudly, leaning into Gazelle. "In simple terms, it's a neurological wave that triggers the centres of aggression and switches off inhibitors."

"Transmitted through your nasty, free SIM cards, I assume." Harry stated.

Richmond walked forward. Clover tightly gripped Eggsy's hand that still rested on her stomach. "Do you know what this is like?" He asked. "It's like those old movies we both love. Now I'm gonna tell you my whole plan, then I'm gonna come up with some absurd and convoluted way to kill you, and you'll find and equally convoluted way to escape."

"Sounds good to me." Harry commented. Valentine's face dropped.

"Well, this ain't that kind of movie." As soon as he said this, he pulled a gun out and shot Harry straight through the head.

"Dad!" Clover screamed with a cry. All Clover and Eggsy could see was the sky, the voices of her guardian's killers blurred together as Clover launched herself away from the computer. She paced the room frantically. Her hands fisted her hair as tears cascaded unwaveringly down her cheeks. "No, no, no." She whimpered. "Oh God." Her breathing uneven as she desperately tried to think of ways Harry could have survived, coming up with none. As she turned to walk the length of the room for what felt to be the hundredth time, she came face to face with Eggsy. "He can't be..." Clover whined. The young boy didn't say anything as he enveloped her in his arms and so, when she dropped to her knees, shaking and sobbing, as did he.

...

Clover sat, still in shock on the dining table, something Harry would have scolded her for but she couldn't move. Eggsy walked over after pouring himself and Clover a drink. He took a huge gulp, feeling the familiar burn at the back of his throat. He put the empty cup beside hers and stood in front of her. He gently cupped her face, she looked up at him with heartbroken eyes. He wiped away the tears the streamed down her cheeks. She grabbed his hoodie and tugged on it gently, pulling him between her legs. She rested her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around his torso as he ran his fingers through her hair. "We have to go back." She mumbled. "We have to talk to Arthur."

...

outfit: xxx

Eggsy opened the doors to reveal Arthur sitting at the head of the table. Clover followed him in. "Harry's dead, Arthur." Clover whispered, devastation clear in her voice.

" _Galahad_...is dead." He corrected and Clover didn't like it. She didn't like the way he seemed to only see him as an agent rather than who he really was. He wasn't Galahad, he wasn't a codename, he was Harry Hart. "Hence, we have just drunk a toast to him."

"Well, then you know what that psycho's doin'. How many people around the world have got those SIM cards? Valentine can send his signals to any of them, _all_ of them. If they all go homicidal at the same time, then-" Arthur cut Eggsy off.

"Indeed." The older man agreed. "And thanks to Galahad's recordings, we have Valentine's confession. The intelligence has been passed on to the relevant authorities. Our work is complete, and a most distinguished legacy for our fallen friend it is, too." Clover stared at him in disbelief.

"Are you seriously telling me that after he killed Harry, after he killed who might as well be my own father, we're just going to do _nothing_!?" Clover spat, enraged. "We're just going to let him kill millions if not _billions_ of people!? What the fuck kind of organisation is this if we can't even be bothered to help!" Eggsy grabbed Clover's hand, calming her down slightly though a fire still burned brightly in her veins.

Arthur sighed. "Come and sit down, you two." Clover glared at him but followed Eggsy who sat by Arthur with her next to him. "This," He pointed to the alcohol in front of him, "Is an 1815 Napoleonic brandy." He lined 3 glasses up. "And we only drink it when we lose a Kingsman. Galahad was very fond of you, Eggsy. Clover, you should know by now that he loved you dearly." Noticing the horror shining in Eggsy's eyes, Clover followed his line of vision and saw the scar behind Arthur's right ear and felt herself tense up. "And on this occasion, I think it's acceptable for us..." He poured the liquor into the cups. "To bend the rules a little." The old man smiled.

Eggsy leant forward quickly, pointing at the three painting to Arthur's left. "Are these all Kingsman?" He asked and whilst Arthur's attention was off the glasses, he quickly switched his and Arthur's since they were the closest.

"Yes." He answered and Eggsy turned to Clover mouthing 'don't drink it,' she sent him a small nod. "They're, uh, founder members." He turned back. "I want you two to join me in a toast." He gave Clover and Eggsy the cups. Clover ran her finger across the cool glass. "To Galahad," they raised their glasses, clinking them but he was quick to notice Clover's still on the table. "Clover, are you not going to drink?"

She forced a smile, "Harry never let me drink," She lied.

"I'm sure he'd approve on this occasion." Arthur assured her.

"I'd rather not." Clover protested.

"Clover…" Arthur began with a dangerous glint in his eyes. "It's expensive brandy, I'd suggest we don't put it to waste, yes?" The brunette stared him down for a moment but took the glass and raised it with them. "To Galahad." He repeated. The glasses clattered together.

"To Galahad." Eggsy and Clover mimicked. Eggsy downed the drink and watch Arthur do the same. Their attention then turned to Clover who nervously took the glass to her mouth. The brandy passed her lips. She put the glass down when it was empty. Arthur gave her a satisfied smile whereas Eggsy stared at her with wide eyes, though he quickly tried to compose himself.

"Harry said you don't like to break rules, Arthur. Why now?" Eggsy nodded towards the alcohol.

"You're very good, Eggsy." Arthur complimented. "Perhaps I'll make you my proposal for Galahad's position. Provided, of course, that we can see eye to eye on certain political matters." He picked up a very familiar pen from from the table, he held it up to Eggsy and Clover. He flicked the switch. "Can you guess what this is?"

"I don't have to." Eggsy replied. "Harry showed me. You click it, we die. I thought that brandy tasted a bit shit." Arthur chuckled.

"Bravo." He congratulated.

"Valentine won you over..." He trailed off. "Somehow."

"Once he explained, I understood." Arthur tried to justify. "When you get a virus, you get a fever. That's the human body raising it's core temperature to kill the virus. Planet Earth works the same way. Global warming in the fever. Mankind is the virus. We're making our planet sick. A cull is our only hope. If we don't reduce our population ourselves, there's only one of two ways this can go. The host kills the virus, or the virus kills the host. Either way, the result is the same. The virus dies."

"So Valentine's gonna take care of the population problem himself." Eggsy mumbled.

"Well, if we don't do something, nature will." Arthur added. "Sometimes a culling is the only way so ensure that this species survives. And history will see Valentine as a man who saved humanity from extinction." Clover rolled her eyes at how brainwashed he sounded.

"And he gets to pick and choose who gets culled, does he?" Eggsy questioned. "All his rich mates, they get to live, and anyone he thinks is worth saving, he's keeping them safe, whether they agree with him or not." He said, putting the pieces together.

"And you two..." Arthur pointed to the pair. "In Harry's honour, I am inviting the pair of you to be part of a new world. It's time to make your decision."

Eggsy looked over at Clover. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly, nodding at him. He turned back to Arthur. "We'd rather be with Harry...thanks." He quipped.

"And this is what you want, Clover? This is what Harry would want for you?" Clover raised her head and nodded once.

"So be it." He flicked the pen at the pair. Eggsy glanced worriedly over to Clover, hoping to God she'd done something, anything. Eggsy turned back to Arthur, acting unfazed. Eggsy stared down at his stomach, as if waiting for something to happen.

Arthur suddenly twitched in his seat. Clover took this as her cue to spit the brandy that she'd been holding in her mouth the whole conversation into her cup. "Oh thank God." She mumbled, her tongue burning. Arthur grunted and Eggsy turned to her with a grin.

"You bloody legend." She blushed lightly before he turned his attention back to Arthur. "You see, the problem with us common types is..." He picked up his glass. "That we're light-fingered. Kingsman's taught me a lot, but sleight-of-hand..." He leant forward. "I had that down already."

"You dirty..." Arthur grunted at the pair. "Little fucking...pricks." His head dropped to the table.

Eggsy looked at the scar curiously and picked up a pen. Clover, anticipating what he was about to do, looked away. Eggsy stabbed the pen into the cut and pulled out the chip. Hearing his phone go off, Clover reached over the table to grab it. She stood. Eggsy came up behind her, his chest pressed against her shoulder blade as he read over her.

 _V - :_

 _0 5 : 5 9 : 5 9 s_

 _E_

 _O_

 _' 3 0 . 0 " N / ' 0 . 4 8 " E_

 **A/N:**

 **RIP HARRY HART! Though I feel the reports of his death have been greatly exaggerated ;)**

 **tbh I was gonna try and write that fight scene and then I rewatched it and was like "hahahah nah mate nah fuck that"**

 **x Clara**


	11. Chapter 10

"It's okay, Lancelot. Put it down." Merlin told Roxy who held her gun towards Eggsy and Clover, both of which had their hands up. "It's verified." As soon as they'd seen the countdown, the pair had rushed to Merlin. She lowered the gun. "Arthur's phone is receiving update texts about getting to safety - we don't have a lot of time."

"What are you gonna do?" Eggsy asked.

"Question is, what are _we_ gonna do?" He corrected. "God know who's in Valentine's pocket and who's not. We have no choice." Merlin concluded. "We're gonna have to deal with this ourselves. Follow me," Eggsy, Roxy and Clover looked around at each other before following him to the plane. _Well,_ Clover thought, _Now's as good a time as any to work out whether I'm ready for Kingsman or not._

...

"The fuck is this?" Eggsy questioned, holding what looked to be a yellow robotic sort of arm in his hands. He began to move the control sick frantically, seeing if it'd do anything.

"I have no idea." Roxy answered.

"What you're playing with," Merlin began, coming from the cockpit. "Is a prototype personal trans-atmospherical vehicle. It was developed as part of Reagan's Star Wars project. It's pretty basic, but...it should still work."

"Why do we need it?" Clover inquired.

"We're gonna take out one of Valentine's satellites." Merlin answered her. "We're going to break the chain, stop the signal. It'll take him a couple of hours to reroute it, which buys us enough time for you two," He said looking at Clover and Eggsy, "To get me into Valentine's mainframe so I can shut it down." Eggsy and I glanced at each other before nodding. "Lancelot, you're going to be using it. Get into your halo suit." Roxy nodded.

...

"It seems the implant can emit some kind of counter signal to ensure the wearer remains unaffected by the waves from the SIM cards." Merlin mumbled as he looked at the chip from Arthur under a magnifying glass.

"The waves that turn everyone into a psycho killer." Eggsy said.

"Quite." Merlin agreed. "But what he probably didn't tell anyone is it can also super-heat their soft tissue at his command. Valentine selected his chosen few to get the countdown warning, but he had to be sure they didn't blab to the wrong people beforehand." He explained.

"With all due respect Merlin," Clover began, "How does this even help us?" He looked up.

"It doesn't." He answered and stood. "Roxy!" He called through the plane. "Here we go!"

...

Clover and Eggsy bunched together like penguins in the freezing cold. They'd landed the plane on some mountain and strapped Rox up to the trans-atmospherical vehicle which now had two huge, silver balloons floating above it, billowing in the wind. Eggsy wrapped his arms around Clover's shoulders from behind, trying to warm them both up. She reached up and held his arms with her cold fingers.

"The higher your go, the more the balloons expand." Merlin told Roxy, walking over to stand in front of her, the snow crunching under his feet. "When you reach the edge of the atmosphere, they'll explode." Clover couldn't help but think he could have used a less violent word like 'pop' or something. "You'll need to deploy your missile before that, okay?"

"The edge of the atmosphere." Roxy repeated to herself.

"Once you've deployed, you'll need to release for decent fast." He rubbed his hands together. "Good luck."

Clover and Eggsy moved towards Roxy, each grabbing one hand as she began to move up. "Roxy, my sweet summer child, you can do this." Clover assured her teasingly, trying to lighten up the mood and she nodded with a small smile.

"You've got this, Rox." Eggsy added.

"Eggsy, Clover!" Merlin called from the top of the plane's stairs. "Come on, time is not our friend." Clover let go of Roxy as she could no longer reach due to he height. Eggsy was able to hold on for a few more seconds before he, too, let go. They jogged up the plane's steps, waving to Roxy one last time as the stairs moved up, closing them in.

...

outfit: xxx

"You're getting in on Arthur and his wife's invitations." Merlin told the pair. Clover looked out of the window, watching the clouds pass by as she worried for her friend. "You two are gonna need to blend in." He took two cases from a storage unit.

"I'm supposed to be Arthur?" Eggsy said in disbelief, wondering how he's supposed to come off as a sixty (at best) year old man.

"The invitations are on his phone." He said and Clover looked away from the window. "Give them this," He handed Eggsy the phone. "And give their real names: Chester and Emma-Louise King."

"What about you?" Clover asked.

"I'm your pilot - I'm gonna stay here."

"Is that gonna fit me?" Eggsy questioned and nodded to the cases.

"A bespoke suit...always fits." He handed Eggsy the light brown, leather case. He then handed Clover hers.

"Is this my suit?" She asked.

"It's your _dress._ " He corrected. "Harry was having it made along with your suit for your birthday. Made it bulletproof, too. I figured now was as good a time as any to give it to you." She nodded with a small smile. "Get dressed." He told the pair as they moved to the end of the plane. "In _separate_ rooms." Merlin added. Eggsy looked down and threw Clover a wink before moving into his tiny, crammed room. Clover blushed and moved into her own.

She pulled the dress out of the bag and smiled, hanging it on the hook on the back of the door. It was beautiful. Harry knew her like the back of his hand. She ran her fingers down the soft, blood red fabric. She tugged her clothes off and threw them in the case the dress was once in. She sat down at the tiny vanity and did the best makeup she could in the little time she had. "Clover, come on." Merlin knocked on the door.

"Gimme a second!" She called back and slipped the dress on along with her shoes. She did the zipper back up to the best of her ability but she couldn't get it all the way. She poked her head out, pressing the dress to her chest to avoid any... _slips_. "Eggsy." She whispered and his head snapped up, his eyes covered with the glasses. She paused for a moment, taken aback by how dashing he looked. Noticing this, he smirked.

"How can I help, love?" He asked and she blushed, clearing her throat.

"I need help with the zip." She mumbled, slightly embarrassed. He nodded and made his way over, closing the door behind him. She turned and Eggsy took hold of the zip. He pulled on the zip gently, his fingers occasionally brushing against her skin, sending shivers down her back - sometimes Eggsy smirked at. Once he was done, he looked at her through the mirror resting his hands on her shoulders.

"You look stunning." He told her, causing her cheeks to flame up.

"Thank you, Eggsy. You look extremely handsome yourself." He grinned and tugged on his lapels.

"Thanks." A knock came on the door.

"Time to get going." Merlin told them.

...

They emerged from the dressing rooms to find Merlin sitting at the small desk. "Looking good, you two." Clover smiled her thanks at him.

"Feeling good, Merlin." Eggsy replied.

"Oh, Clover." Merlin stood and handed her a small case. "Here are you glasses." She nodded and put them on, the glasses joined by her signet ring and watch.

"Thanks, Merlin."

...

"Eggsy, Clover." Merlin said to them once they'd landed. "We're on."

"You ready, sweetheart?" Eggsy mumbled teasingly to Clover as they waited for the door to open.

"As I'll ever be, dear." She joked back and the door opened to reveal a primped and primed woman with two guards by her side, dressed in thick white clothes to blend in with the snowy surroundings outside. Eggsy walked down the stairs, his hand in Clover's, helping her down in her heels. Once they'd reached the bottom, as she and Harry had taught him, he extended his arm to the brunette. She took his elbow and they walked over to the woman. He handed her the phone.

"Chester and Emma-Louise King." He told her in the posh accent Clover had taught him. She looked down at the invitation on the phone.

"Mr. and Mrs. King, welcome." She greeted formally in her American accent. "I'm sure you've both adhered to Valentine's strict no-weapons policy," She held up her metal detector, "But if you don't object..." She trailed off.

"Of course." They both told her. She ran the detector up and down the pair, starting with Eggsy.

"Do you have any luggage?" She asked. Eggsy turned, letting the woman run the detector across his back. Once she was done with him she started on Clover.

"Congratulations, Mycroft, you just graduated from my pilot to my Valet." Eggsy told him causing Clover to giggle.

"You cheeky..." Merlin muttered to himself.

"Understood?" Merlin nodded. "Good." He winked before turning back to the woman who offered him back his phone. "Thank you." He looked down at Clover who once again took his arm. "Ready to get going, my love?" He asked and she nodded.

"Ready." She affirmed, pressing a kiss to Eggsy's cheek. She looked towards the woman, "Lead the way." The woman lead the pair in silence before Clover decided to break it. "I do hope the dogs will be okay." She told Eggsy.

"I'm sure they'll be fine, sweetheart." He assured her.

"You have nothing to worry about, Mrs. King." The woman told her. "It doesn't affect any animals." Clover nodded and thanked her. "My pleasure, ma'am." She said and lead them through a tunnel with steel doors. People could be heard banging on them and shouting, unnerving the pair slightly causing them to shuffle a bit closer together.

"Eggsy, Clover." Merlin began through the earpieces. "Find a laptop, get me online. The clock is ticking. And remember, try to blend in." He reminded them as they reached their destination, the woman parting from them as another man stood in front of the 'married' couple.

"Would sir or madam care for a drink?" He asked.

"Martini." Eggsy answered. "Gin, not vodka, obviously. Stirred for ten second whilst glancing at an _unopened_ bottle of vermouth. Anything for you, dear?"

"I'll just have a champagne, thank you." She smiled at the man who nodded and departed. She and Eggsy wandered through the room, taking slow and casual steps.

"Whilst glancing at an _unopened_ bottle of vermouth." Clover said, mocking Eggsy's ridiculous order.

"Well, I couldn't just ask for a pint now, could I?" He replied in his normal accent and looked around. "Merlin, are you clockin' this?"

 _"Yes, I am. Stay focused."_ The man from before came over and handed them their drinks. Clover thanked him with a smile. _"You two, get me online now."_

"We're on it, Merlin." Clover said, noticing the Swedish Prime Minister on his laptop on the second floor. Clover nudged her head towards him, pretending she was just fixing her hair. Eggsy nodded and began to lead them up the stairs. 

**A/N:**

 **Ahh! Oh my goodness, 3 more chapters left including an epilogue!**

 **x Clara**


	12. Chapter 11

"Society's dead," Eggsy began, catching the attention of the older man who looked up from his laptop. "Long live society." The Prime Minister chuckled.

"Amen to that." He agreed and extended his hand. "I'm Morten Lindstrom." Eggsy shook it.

"Chester King." He then gestured to Clover. "And this is my _beautiful_ wife, Emma-Louise King." Clover extended her hand to the man who took it, kissing her knuckles and she had to hide her cringe.

"Lovely to meet you both, you make a fantastic looking pair." He complimented. "The kids would be practically blind though." He joked and the pair chuckled politely with him, Clover having forgotten she was wearing glasses as well as Eggsy.

"Thank you." She replied.

"How'd you get online? I couldn't…" Eggsy asked.

"Oh, well, it's a closed network, you see." Lindstrom told him. "Pre-authorised connections only." Eggsy made a noise of understanding.

"Do you have the correct time?" Eggsy queried, holding his wrist up, looking at his watch. "I think I'm still in my last timezone."

"Chester," Clover pretended to scold, "I told you to change the timezone before we landed."

"I'm sorry, dear." He grinned down at her. "I guess I was a bit…distracted." He kissed her cheek, making her blush as he turned back to Lindstrom

Morten smiled at the two. "Let's see now." He looked down at his watch. Eggsy quickly shot an amnesia dart at his throat. The man instantly fell to his side on the lounge. Eggsy moved him aside and sat where he was once sitting. Clover leant down, resting her arms against the table so she'd be able to easily talk to Eggsy but also block the view of anyone else.

Eggsy plugged in the USB and quickly got to work. _"Eggsy, Clover, I'm in."_ Merlin told them. _"Get your arses back to the plane, now."_

"On our way." Eggsy told him. He closed the laptop but looked up when he heard Clover let out a small squeak. His heartbeat sped up, worry flooding his veins as he saw the knife held to her throat.

"Nice and slow." He mumbled into her ear as she put her hands up.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Eggsy questioned, trying to control his anger at the fact that Charlie was holding a knife to Clover's neck.

"Well, my family were invited, obviously." He said. "Now, you make one move, Unwin, and I'll slit her pretty, little throat." He spun them around causing Clover to wobble slightly as Charlie pulled her tight against his chest.

"Valentine!" Charlie called. "I've caught some fucking spies!"

"V-glass, zoom." Valentine said. "Oh fuck! It's that Kingsman's daughter and that young valet!" Clover quickly touched the back of her ring and slammed it into Charlie's temple. He spasmed against her. Eggsy grabbed his collar and slammed his fist against his face. "Son of a bitch!"

"Down?" Clover questioned as she slipped her heels off. Eggsy looked over the railing and nodded.

"Down." He agreed and the pair leaped over the railing. Clover's skirt billowed around her as she and Eggsy landed. They ran through the crowd and out the door to the main room. Eggsy slipped his hand into hers as they ran through thin, high-walled corridors. The walls were jagged rocks that occasionally grazed against Clover's bare arms as they dodged bullets left, right and centre.

 _"Eggsy, Clover, take a left."_ Merlin instructed as they came upon a crossroads and they did so. _"Two guards up ahead."_

Eggsy kicked ones's legs out from under him and launched himself over the guard, leaving him for Clover to take care of. Whilst Eggsy fought the other guard, Clover dodged left quickly as the guard lunged for her. She grabbed him by the back of his collar and slammed his head against the wall. He fell limp as another guard tried to grab her from behind, wrapping his arms around her neck in an attempt to strangle her. Clover backed up and crashed him harshly against the wall. She noticed Eggsy watching her with his gun aimed at the man, waiting for a clear shot. She pulled him roughly over her shoulder. He fell to the floor with a thud and Eggsy shot him through the head.

The pair panted, joining hands once more. Eggsy quickly reached down, snatching a gun from the body, giving it to Clover as Merlin warned them again. _"You two, straight ahead then right. There's two more."_ Right as he said this, two more men joined the others that were shooting at them.

Clover and Eggsy did their best, shooting at the men but they then decided to continue running through the halls, occasionally sending shots back. Clover grunted in pain as she felt a bullet lodge itself in her arm. "Clover-" Eggsy began, concern lacing his tone.

 _"Next left, down the narrow tunnel."_ Merlin instructed, interrupted the boy.

"I'm fine." She promise and nudged him to run a bit faster.

"Cover me." Eggsy said and Clover nodded, staying at the entrance of the tunnel. She shot all the guards that'd been coming up from behind before turning and shooting the ones lining the inside of the tunnel. Eggsy leapt up from a guard, skilfully stepping on each side of the wall before he landed, taking out the guard Clover had yet to get.

After going through the tunnel, Eggsy and Clover found guards coming at them from every direction. The pair managed to take them all down in precision. Clover dropped her gun, having no ammo left. _"Nice!"_ Merlin called. _"Well done all three of you."_ He praised as the missile had reached the satellite just in time, rendering Valentine's 'V-day' broken.

Eggsy grinned over to Clover who smiled as they jogged back to the plane. Eggsy's eyes suddenly came upon the blood trickling down Clover's arm. She followed his worried gaze. "Eggsy, it's fine, seriously, I've had worse." He shook his head.

"As soon as we get back to the plane we're fixing ya." She didn't say anything, only nodded. They rounded the corner to see Merlin standing at the opening of the plane with the guards facing him. Eggsy made to shoot at them but was only met with a clicking which drew the guards attention to them. He quickly wrapped his arms around Clover so if they shot, none of the bullets would hit her.

"Merlin!" Eggsy screamed and before any of the guards could shoot, Merlin had taken them all down.

"Get in here!" He shouted to them and neither complained, sprinting towards the plane and up the stairs. Merlin raised the gun and shot once more. Clover turned whilst running to see another guard had snuck up on them. "Come on!" Merlin urged.

The pair ran up the stair and into the plane, flopping on the couch, Clover half on Eggsy's lap. "Let's get the fuck out of here." He panted as Clover dropped her head onto his shoulder whilst clutching at her bicep.

"We can't." Merlin answered. "I can't get into Valentine's machine. He's got biometric security. Eggsy, you're gonna have to get in there and make sure his hand never touches that desk.

"Are you taking the fucking piss?" Eggsy questioned.

"I'm afraid not." He replied.

"Wait, what about me?" Clover asked, noticing he'd left her out of the plan.

"We need to get you cleaned up." Clover shook her head frantically.

"Merlin, I'm fine. I need to help-"

"You're not fine, Clover. Your arm is covered in blood and you look like you're knocking on death's door for goodness sake. You're as pale as a ghost." She scowled at him and just as she was about to reply he spoke again. "Clover, if you went back out there you'd become a liability to Eggsy which would put not only your own life at risk, but his as well." She paused and dropped her head guiltily.

"You'd better go and show him the weapons then." Merlin smiled sympathetically at her and nodded, patting her on the back. As Merlin guided Eggsy to the weapons Clover found the first aid kit. After she wiped all the blood from her arm, she grabbed some gauze and wrapped it tightly above the bullet to create a tourniquet, tying it with her left hand and her teeth since her right was temporarily out of action. She then messily wrapped it up just until she had more time to do a better job. Eggsy emerged from the back room with an umbrella in hand. Clover nodded approvingly with a smile.

"Good choice, Unwin."

"Thanks, Hart." Her breath hitched at the name and she grinned at him. He and Merlin stood ready at the door, their guns aimed in case there were any guards out there. Thankfully, there were none.

"Eggsy." Clover called just as he was about to run down the stairs. He turned to her questioningly. Clover rushed over to him, not giving herself any time to potentially think through what she was about to do. She wrapped one arm around his neck and placed her injured one on his arm before she pressed her lips against his. She felt him freeze in shock and she quickly scolded herself for making such a rash decision. Just as she was about to move away, Eggsy's arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her towards him and holding her there tightly. He put more pressure into the kiss, making it deeper; more passionate. Eggsy bit into her lip but she pulled away, her lip falling from between his teeth as both caught their breath. Clover's eyes fluttered open, but Eggsy's remained closed as his nose nudged at hers. He ducked down, trying to capture his lips with hers again but she giggled and stepped out of his grip, only then did he open his eyes. He stared at her, completely besotted with the girl in front of him. "When you come back." She promised.

He shook his head and clicked his tongue. "Can't get me all excited like that, love." He scolded teasingly, causing her to blush.

"You know," Merlin drawled. "We do have a world to save." Eggsy's eyes widened and he nodded.

He sprung down the steps, turning to Clover. "When I come back…" He said, repeating her earlier words with a wink before he disappeared around the corner, leaving Merlin and Clover in an awkward silence though she couldn't wipe her smile off her face. A pang of pain shot up Clover's arm.

"Well, I'm gonna go and uh..." She trailed off and gestured to her arm. Merlin nodded and made his way back over to his desk whilst Clover took the medical kit into the bathroom.

 **A/N:**

 ***wheezes because Cleggsy kissED***

 **What do you think? Worth the wait?**

 **x Clara**


	13. Chapter 12

"What's happening?" Clover asked, coming out of the bathroom after dealing with her arm and taking a bunch of painkillers to find Merlin at the desk.

"Valentine's connecting up another satellite." He answered. "It's going quickly which means Eggsy won't have long."

Seeing a white blob moving in her peripheral vision. She turned and moved into the cockpit. "Merlin..." She called. He came over and watched what had to be more than 50 guards enter the tunnels Eggsy had gone through.

"Eggsy, it seems Valentine's got a present for you. Get a move on!"

...

 _"Merlin, Clover, I'm fucked."_ Eggsy panted, his back against a cell.

"As are we." Merlin replied as he and Clover watched some guards bring a missile launcher towards the plane.

 _"They're coming at me from both sides. I'm out of options. Rox...Rox I need a favour."_ He pleaded. _"Call my mum. Tell her to lock herself away from Dean. And the baby. And...tell her I love her."_ Clover pressed a hand to her head. She didn't have any family left apart from these people. Merlin, Eggsy and Roxy and all their lives were almost positively coming to an end. She got up and began pacing the small floor plan of the plane anxiously. _"Clover?"_

"I'm here, Unwin." She sighed sadly, coming to a stop in the middle of the plane, her back to Merlin.

 _"Thank you. Thanks for believing in me and being so kind to me."_ She heard him heave a breath before chuckling. _"If we make it out of this, I'm gonna snog your face off."_ Clover laughed, a tear slipped down her cheek which she quickly wiped away as she sniffled.

"Eggsy, if we get out of this I'm going to do _way_ more than kiss you." She heard him chuckle before he stopped abruptly. "Eggsy?" She questioned with a shaking voice, worried something might've happened.

 _"I'm here."_ He assured her softly. _"But Merlin, remember those implants you said were of no use to us? Any chance you could turn 'em on?"_

Merlin quickly made his way back to his desk. "Clover, you keep an eye on them, will ya?" She nodded quickly and moved to the cockpit, sitting on the edge of the pilot's seat. "My turn to play, Valentine." He mumbled.

She watched with shallow breath as the launcher turned to face the plane. "Merlin..." She urged.

"Gimme a minute, Goose." He muttered, tapping away as the missiles aimed up, right towards them.

"We don't have a minute." Clover retorted.

ACTIVATE SECURITY IMPLANTS?

O

"Yes, please." He quipped, tapping 'enter.' Seconds later, each of the guards heads exploded in colour like a sick, twisted, firework display. "Oh my God, that is fucking spectacular!" Merlin shouted, Clover dashed out from the cockpit and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He patted her back fondly.

 _"Merlin, you're a fucking genius!"_

"I'm well aware of that, Eggsy." He boasted proudly.

 _"You motherfucker."_ Valentine said over the speakers. _"Did you really think I was stupid enough to implant one of those things in my own head? What are you, fucking crazy? All those innocent people killed, and for what? You didn't stop shit!"_ Clover's heart dropped as she read the screen, the connection starting up again, her arms unfurling from Merlin's shoulders. _"It's still happening!"_

"Eggsy!" She shouted. "The signal's started!"

"Get Valentine's hands off that bloody desk, now!" Merlin impelled.

 _"Get down!"_ We heard Gazelle shouted after Eggsy had fired at them.

"You did it!" Merlin shouted, impressed at the loss of signal.

 _"Merlin, quickly, how do I get up there?"_ Eggsy asked, referring to where Gazelle and Valentine were holed up.

"Keep shooting." Merlin ordered. "I'll find a route." We heard glass break and from Eggsy's glasses we could see Gazelle coming for him. Clover bit her lip worriedly.

"Eggsy!" Merlin yelled as we watched Eggsy and Gazelle circling each other. "Fuckin' get on with it!"

"Unwin," Clover began watching the screens Merlin brought up of the fights that'd spread across the world. "The world's going to shit, please hurry."

After Valentine's shouts for a very dead Gazelle, Merlin kept urging the young spy, "Come on! Come on!" He yelled. "Kill him!"

Eggsy grabbed one of Gazelle's prosthetics and with a grunt, threw it right through Valentine's chest. Richmond tensed, his hand leaving the table. "Yes!" Merlin shouted with a laugh when he saw the signal was lost once again. Clover grinned and clapped.

"Well done, Unwin!" She congratulated the boy as she and Merlin heard Valentine's body drop from the cavern to the floor below.

"Well done, Eggsy and you, Lancelot." He congratulated the pair. "And you, Goose, get the participation award." He quipped with a smirk. She laughed and slapped his arm.

"At least I got out there." She countered before flopping back on the chair.

"Harry would be proud of you, Eggsy." Merlin told him. "He was right."

 _"What's up, man?"_ Valentine said to Eggsy shakily. _"Is this the part where you make some...really bad pun?"_

 _"Well, it's like you said to Harry."_ Eggsy said, leaning down towards him. _"This ain't that kind of movie, bruv."_ Clover smiled and felt light a weight had been lifted from her shoulders with Eggsy avenging Harry's death.

 _"Perfect."_ Valentine muttered before his body relaxed and his heart stopped beating.

 _"Hey, Clover?"_ Eggsy said.

"Yeah?"

 _"I'm on my way."_ Clover could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

She chuckled. "Glad to hear it." She stood, slipped her shoes on and opened the door to the plane, jogging down the steps. Eggsy rounded the corner to see Clover standing there waiting for him. He sped up and before he knew it, he was running to her. She grinned and jumped into his arms. He roughly pressed their lips together. He bit her lip once again, placing her on the ground, this time her lips parted for him. Every second he kissed her sent jolts running through his body; to his heart, to every nerve. His hand slipped from her back, further and further until Clover snatched it up, keeping a hold on his wrist.

"Slow down, lover boy." She smirked, tilting her head as her eyes glanced from Eggsy's own to his lips. "Save it for when we get back."

His hand slipped out of her hold and cupped her face. "I guess I can live with that." Eggsy teased and began pressing kisses along her jaw, tilting her head back as he did so, smirking as he heard her breath hitch. "As long as I get to take you somewhere."

"Where?" Clover inquired, breathlessly distracted by Eggsy's lips moving to her neck.

"Anywhere you want." He replied.

"As in a date?" She queried and Eggsy left her neck and pecked her lips.

"As in a date." He confirmed.

"I'm sure I can fit you in."

"Oh, love, you'll be fitting me in, in more ways than one." He smirked cheekily and she blushed.

"You're ridiculous."

"You love it." He grinned and she rolled her eyes.

"I can't stand it."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." He told her before a pert smile formed on his face. "We both know I will be in a matter of hours anyway-"

"Eggsy!" 

**A/N:**

 **i loVE THESE tWO S O MUCH YOU guYS IM GONNA MISS THeM**

 **So that's pretty much it! All we've got left is the epilogue :D**

 **x Clara**


	14. EPILOGUE

Clover straightened her skirt as she followed Eggsy into the bar, the bar they'd been in after they first met. Eggsy helped Clover out of her coat, hanging it on the coat stand.

"Michelle, turn that shit off. It's doing my nuts in." Dean ordered Eggsy's mum who went to turn of 'Slave to Love'.

"I rather like that song." Eggsy added and looked down at Clover. "Reminds me of you, love." He winked at her causing her to blush before he looked back up at his mother. "Leave it on, eh, mum?" All of Dean's groupies stared at the smart looking pair in shock. Eggsy was decked out in his Kingsman suit complete with glasses and Umbrella. Eggsy's mum leant back and so Dean all but lunged forward, turning the song off himself.

"Mugsy's back." Dean announced, gesturing to Eggsy. "You finally come to have that word with me, have you, son? Or are you gonna run away again and pretend you're going to court dressed like that?"

"Oh, you mean this." Eggsy extended his hand towards his suit. "No." Eggsy took slow steps towards where Dean sat where as Clover sat at the bar. "I know this bloke who's just taken over a tailor's shop on Savile Row. He's given me a job mum." His mother looked surprised before she grinned at him. "Comes with a lot of perks. Including being able to work with my gorgeous lady friend over there." He turned to Clover who awkwardly waved at Michelle. Eggsy turned back to his mum with a grin. "And a house. Come and live with me there, mum." She grinned. "Come on." He nodded to the door. She got up but before she could move Dean was quick to cut in.

"Sit down, you." He pointed at her without even looking her way. Eggsy, Clover and Michelle's faces dropped. Dean stood along with his gang, causing Clover to stand, moving to Eggsy's side, ready to defend him. "The only place she'll be visiting is you in fucking hospital. Do you hear?"

"Just leave him alone, Dean!" Michelle protested. "Eggsy, go. Please, just take your girlfriend and go, babe."

Eggsy rolled his eyes, "Alright." Eggsy conceded reluctantly. He wrapped his arm around Clover's waist and they made their way to the door.

"Yes, do as mummy says." Dean teased. "Why don't you ask that tailor friend of yours to knock up a nice chicken costume. It'd suit you, ya mug." Eggsy paused and Clover could see the small smile on his lips.

"Love, would you mind takin' care of my mum?" Clover grinned, knowing what he was going to do.

"Sure you don't need any help?" She asked. He shook his head. She leant up, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek before she stood by the bar, waiting for Dean and his buddies to be distracted enough for her to be able to slip past to Michelle.

"As a good friend once said..." Eggsy began. "Manners." He locked the first lock. "Maketh." Then the next. "Man." And finally the last one.

"Hey..." One of Dean's buddies said, remembering the last time those words were spoken.

"Shut the fuck up." He dismissed. Clover thought this was a good enough time to slip past and she quickly wound up by Michelle's side.

"You might want to sit down for this." She whispered to her.

"Why?" Eggsy's mum asked, but did what the girl wanted anyway.

"You'll see." Clover replied, leaning against the booth Michelle was sat in.

"Eggsy," Dean started as Eggsy moved the hook of his umbrella to a glass like Harry had done, "I'm gonna shove your manners up your your fuck-" Before Dean could continue, the glass Eggsy had launched smacked his right in the forehead, breaking on impact. He fell back and hit the floor with a thump.

"So...are we gonna stand around here all day, or are we gonna fight?"

 **A/N:**

 ***WHEEZES* iT'S DONE! CLOVER iS OFFICIALLY COMPLETE, I'M GONNA MISS CLEGGSY :( BUT WE'LL BE SEEING THEM AGAIN IN THIS BOOK!**

Thank you all so so so much for reading! All of your feedback has been astounding and you've all been very lovely :) Thank you so much for the reviews and I hope that you all continue to read Clover!

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 _ **HERE'S WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO CLOVER!**_

 **Clover will be "complete" but once the new Kingsman is out and I'm writing it, I'll continue to update in this book, okay? So please keep reading? :)**


End file.
